


One fear

by jusmet



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Responsibility, Sad Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusmet/pseuds/jusmet
Summary: Prince Gumball is starting to raise the Candy Kingdom, his Kingdom. He has to protect this people, and if that means dealing with that stubborn vampire one and a million times, he'll do it.A story that portrays the first meeting of Marshall Lee and Gumball, the first impressions and the second impressions that will lead to them wanting to know more of each other, Marshall getting too involved into Gumball's fears, and viceversa.They realize eventually that what they have is more than a normal friendship.





	1. Meeting him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I bring to you a ff that I started writting 2 years ago. My favourite ship, Marshall Lee and Gumball!~
> 
> IMPORTANT: English is NOT my first language, so I may commit some grammar mistakes. Also, This is my first time writing ff (for real) and I want to post it in english to reach more people I guess. 
> 
> I just wanted to post my version of the backstory of this pairing, since after reading tons of ffs, no one portrayed their relationship fully as I saw it. I guess that is what inspires most of writters here haha.
> 
> I don't know yet where this is headed really, but I hope at least someone reads this and I give a smile to that person.
> 
> Then, here we come :)

They had little time knowing each other.

  
Everything happened too fast to Gumball’s taste. One day, a candy citizen told him that she saw a kind of monster prowling in the vicinities of the Candy Kingdom, which frightened her to almost fainting. That was the reason, and to keep the rest of the candy people relieved and happy, to go and investigate what was happening, and who was doing it.

  
It was a bad first impression. He walked around the castle at least for an hour, and he didn’t see anything out of their place: candy people coming and going, feeling safe now that they had a prince to rely on, a prince to look for them, a prince to put things in order, a prince to put the candy people over himself, a prince… This clearly was not the time to think about that, or was it? Doesn’t matter. He dismissed those thoughts and continued his search, just to realize that he had been walking for so long, and spacing out for so long, that it was already evening and soon it would be dark. He, undoubtedly, feared darkness to death. It was one of the little things that put him out of his mind; he couldn’t yet tolerate being alone in the dark. In his rooms, the lamps. Outside, there would be torches here and there, and even the stars could help a little. That was one of the things he regretted the most about his fear: he couldn’t just put a telescope where he felt like it and watch through it. A source of light near him, or going home.

  
This put Gumball in trouble, because he had not yet discovered what was haunting them, and he didn’t want to disturb the banana guards, too ashamed to admit that it was all because of his fear to the darkness. Well, he was the prince, but he had his pride. He finally decided to tell that candy citizen that it was just her imagination, that he found nothing, and then when he was reaching the big walls that guarded the castle, he saw it. He saw him. He saw someone laughing his lungs out while two little candies hugged each other, terrified, looking at him. Gumball was a little afraid too. He didn’t see his face yet, but by the way he was floating, he knew that he had to fear him, of course. Well, maybe it was just a woman with very low voice. Low and melodious if he had to say so, too.  
He gathered all the strength he could to not let his voice quiver.

  
-Wha-What are you doing? – It seemed more like a scream than a polite question.

  
He turned around and it was clearly that he was a man, yes, and more that, Gumball could see vaguely his mouth curved with malice.

  
-…Um, having fun? – He shrug his shoulders and looked right at Gumball like it was the most normal thing to do.

  
One of the candies searched for something in the floor and pointed a lantern at the boy, causing him to expose his face. He seemed troubled with the light after playing in the darkness for so long, Gumball thought, but now he could see clearly the white fangs decorating his wide mouth. He looked young, like the age of Gumball, but he couldn’t be certain. He acted like a thirteen year old.

 

-Could you please stop troubling the candy people? You could get a life, too. How old are you anyways?

  
-Pfft, yeah, how funny. You are the one who should get a life, killjoy. And why should I tell you that? Are we that close already?- He said with a low, playful voice. Gumball stood back a little.

  
-Prince Gumball!- the candies screamed, running behind his prince.

  
-Prince? Ohh, I’m so sorry, your majesty – Marshall did a reverence, and looked serious for one second. The next, he was laughing madly again.

 

-You are… impossible. Please go, now – Gumball could feel his face burning, angered and a little ashamed for having believed that the apology was real.

  
-Yeah, I’ll get going now. Tsk! One can no longer fool around a little. I could teach a thing or two anytime, Prince.

  
He did as he said, and in a matter of seconds he was out of sight. Who knows where he went, but Gumball was happy that the little play ended. He wanted to think that he wouldn’t see him around again, but he was too smart to not know what of a kind he was. He would be back, maybe a little times, until the finally matured and started acting like a normal person.

  
Person? He was a vampire. Now Gumball had something to research on.


	2. The stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gumball goes to the field trying to look at the stars. Some time to himself, the sky, the rain and a stubborn Vampire.

Ignoring the little incident, everything in the Kingdom was running smoothly. The candy people relied on him, and with a figure to depend on, they felt safe and could destine their time to what they wanted to do; the outsides of the castle were turning more and more colorful, the elder ones working still to raise the town, expanding it nonstop.

  
Gumball, on the other side, was starting to get really interested in the study of another creatures, perhaps vampires, obviously with the sole purpose of learning and preparing an adequate way to approach one if the misfortune came. He felt now less confident of himself after hesitating at the moment to confront that vampire. He had to work on that, too. And how can a prince gain confidence on himself? He was constantly getting praised, and even if at first it felt good and motivating, he now thought that maybe, maybe it was just for his title. He had to work really hard to be worthy of the recognition that he was constantly receiving, and that meant getting new challenges.

  
But he had to remind himself that he, too, was young and deserved to have a little time to himself. He was really determined to investigate, to study, to discover. He didn’t like that much working on a laboratory, alone, walls everywhere you looked, although he spent most of his time there. He wanted to know where his Kingdom was, what he could keep learning from this world, –this world that was million times better now that he had his people, now that he was accompanied, not alone, not alone in that alley… - and what kind of people he could meet. Yes, that includes stubborn vampires.

  
He had been picturing it for a long time now, going past the forest, find a good place in a field, put that telescope –made by himself- in a proper position, and looking through it at the stars. If he was lucky enough, he could study the celestial bodies that sometimes appeared in the sky. He wanted to know so much, so much that those books described and he could see for himself, that his heart was jumping in his chest. If he attended his royal duties fast enough, he could escape from the castle a little hours and wish for the best in the night. He would carry a lamp with him and his desires to overcome his fears. He could always be a coward and run away before he could apply his studies and actually see something. He didn’t to do the same as always.

  
Having decided the day with strategically, having read in a book that there was some kind of comets that crossed the skies on certain days and of course he couldn’t miss one, he worked like a mad in the morning to go out in the evening and do science. It was rather a cold and windy day, but there were no clouds. He swore he didn’t see any clouds, but sometimes the world doesn’t want you to look at the stars. Suddenly it was all cloudy, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t do some research. He started looking at the land first, the mountains far away, the forest, his castle, and did some calculations regarding the distances. He tried to look through the telescope, the little bit of purple and orange of the sky that could be seen, but it was hard to orient himself with so limited view. He felt then a drop of water fall in his face, and then on his head. In a matter of seconds, he was all wet, frustrated, pouting with a serious look in front of his telescope.

  
He turned around, collected his things and started walking towards a tree. He could hope, yet, the rain stopped at a prudent time, still able to see the night sky. Gumball looked upwards to meet some black eyes, black and messy, dry hair, and a gray apple going up and down, that vampire playing with it. He sighed, choosing to stay away from him even if that meant that he had to drench himself in the rain.

  
The vampire started humming a song, looking pleased and comfortable. He got up and walked towards Gumball.

  
-What happened, Prince? Bad day for science?

  
Gumball held back, trying to look right and him and not lower his eyes, but it was… difficult.

  
-Just what I needed. Don’t you have something else to do, aside making fun of other people?

  
-Oh, that hurt. And no. I play the guitar.

  
He started to follow some rhythm with his head, simulating to play a guitar.

  
-Fantastic, then you should go to your home. Is better than getting on my nerves, isn’t it? And you are soaking now, just to come and tease me.

  
-No, I like rain. It’s so refreshing. Hey.

  
-What?!

  
-Relax, I didn’t come to bother you. I promise.

  
-Then? What did you come here for?

  
Gumball was getting exhausted just from these fast exchanges. Talking to someone who just doesn’t care tires you.

  
He said, finally.

  
-My name is Marshall Lee.

  
He took air in, trying not to look surprised. “Good”, was everything he came to say. He looked at the sky but the rain kept it pace. He didn’t want look at Marshall Lee, embarrassed of his own response. How dry could he be when he was nervous.

  
-I said, my name is Marshall Lee.

  
-I heard you the first time.

  
-And? Don’t you wanna know anything else about me?

  
-I don’t think that is necessary.

  
-Oh, please, I’m extraordinary, I’m sure there’s something you want to know.

  
Gumball could feel his face hot. He didn’t know he was this shy with strangers. Maybe it was the fear of the fangs. Or maybe Marshall Lee was getting too close, perhaps used to go and talk with strangers like they were old friends.

 

\- … Tell me –Marshall opened his eyes a little more- Why are you so annoying?

 

-That really is a boring question –the adjective was emphasized- And that is private, you know.

  
-A shame, that was my only question.

  
Marshall felt a little agitated, being played by the indifference of the prince. He was getting out of tricks, Gumball thought.

  
-Why are you so pink?

  
-Because yes.

  
Marshall looked though the telescope, unable to get an answer from the prince.

  
-Why did you bring this here? What did you want to see?

  
-The stars. But I won’t be able to do so if it keeps raining like this.

  
Marshall grinned with satisfaction.

  
-Good, you are starting to talk.

  
-…No.

  
Gumball avoided eye contact with him, and surrendering, took his telescope and started walking towards the castle.

  
-What? Leaving so early?

 

-What’s the use being here?

  
-We could wait until the rain stops, who knows.

  
He wanted to wait, but there was Marshall Lee. He was too conscious of him, and the atmosphere between them was awkward. Did he want to change this? He started to rethink his life choices. Maybe this vampire was not that bad, just Gumball being too short tempered.

  
-Yes, we could wait a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I hope I can come up with good ideas to this story. I have to look up for inspiration!


	3. Grey apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball waits for the rain to stop alongside Marshall. Marshall gets on his nerves, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a little of Gumball's past, and Is my headcanon; It may not follow some canon aspects regarding the Candy Kingdom, but it suits the story sooo...  
> Enjoy!

Gumball took a deep breath and started walking towards the tree. It was an oak tree with its roots tangled with the grass. There laid the colorless apple that Marshall Lee played with before. Why is the apple grey? He never even thought of apples like this, but he was just discovering this world, and it could be hiding so many new things that he was ready to accept it as something normal. He really wanted to know more about this world, but the candy people still needed him to make them feel safe, and he had to admit that he was, in fact, afraid of going on alone in that kind of adventure. If he had a friend, things would be a lot easier, but he didn’t have someone like that. Every person he had met until now thought looked too high on him, so it wasn’t easy to show them his weak side. Without that, he couldn’t rely totally in someone.

He looked behind to find Marshall floating towards him. He widened his eyes in surprise, and even Marshall looked surprised by his reaction. He didn’t know he could do that, and maybe that explained how he disappeared so fast that time outside the castle.

Still feeling timid, he made sure to rehearse the words correctly in his head before he spoke. He could be a real pain, but as a prince, he had to act politely to everyone.

-Marshall Lee. What exactly are you? -he managed to say without stuttering.

-Just listen -Marshall said a bit enthusiastically. He put emphasis with his hand, and cleared his throat looking at the floor - I’m a vampire, I’m a monster, I’m a human – Gumball wondered how that combination was possible. What kind of parents did he have? Where were them? – But on top on that, I’m … extraordinary, as you already know.

-Yeah, I figured that by now. Also, why is that apple grey? Are all apples grey in this side of the land?

-Grey apples? Yeah, there are tons of them. Where I live, specially. Look, I shouldn’t tell you this, but you can ask a wish to a gray apple, and it will be granted if you follow the instructions, wanna try?

Gumball looked amazed by a moment, but he ditched he feeling. He was definitely mocking him, wasn’t he? But he couldn’t be sure, he hadn’t seen something like that before. Maybe it was true.

-What do I have to do? 

He didn’t know what kind of face he put, as he was excited, but Marshall Lee looked pained. 

-How old are you, pink boy?

-So you were just playing with me! – Gumball turned red, his cheeks flushing of embarrassment – Is like, the first time that I come here and I talk with a stranger, okay?! I don’t know anything about the world outside of the castle now, it’s been years since I was so far from it, you know! And It wasn’t in my plans to come here and look at a rainy sky with a vampire monster or whatever playing me tricks like I’m an idiot.

He was almost shouting, and Marshall backed off a little. He stared at him with wide eyes and shrugged shoulders. 

-I get it, I get it! Man, you really can talk when you are mad. What, how old are you anyways? 

Gumball turned even more red, trying to hide his face from Marshall. 

-I won’t tell you. You will make fun of me. I knew it was a bad idea to stay here, I’ll get going.

He started to rise but Marshall stopped him. 

-Hey, you are really, really going to get hurt in this life if you act like that. You have to take things a little more, how to say it, lighter. I was just trying to have fun, okay? Is it really that bad? 

-I find it quite unpleasant when the object of your fun is me, alright? 

Maybe it was because he was too used to receive compliments and being looked up to. Marshall Lee made sure to make him feel like he was a thirteen-year-old boy. And he was really, really far from that. It was embarrassing to say it, but he was already, from what he remembered, near his fifty’s. It has been already thirty-five years since he, as a petit sweet boy, started using his innate intellect and amiability to help others, which gave him a purpose. He had had enough of lamenting himself, afraid of what was waiting for him outside that black alley… And then, with the effort of years, raised a kingdom where he could protect those who had no one else. 

-What are you spacing out about? Are you that mad? 

-You really are impossible. Can you please let go my arm?

-I’ve been wondering, you look so pink and fluffy, and you smell sweet. Are you comestible?

Gumball’s jaw dropped. He really was…something else. Marshall took his hand at looked at it intensely.

-What. The. Hell? How would I know that? 

-Just one way to know, right?

Gumball tried to protest against whatever he was about to do, but he didn’t expect for Marshall to actually bite him. Bite. Him.

He squealed and moved his arm back. He left two little holes in his skin. He looked at him horrified. 

-You have to rest easy. I wouldn’t eat you – he said so serious, and then looked to his side.

-Something makes me feel like you already did. What goes on in your mind?

-Look, the rain stopped. Maybe your stars can be seen now. 

He looked up. It really had stopped, but the clouds were still there. He won’t be able to see the stars today, after all.

-I waited here for nothing. Only to be made fun of, and be bitten. Thank you so much.

-You’re welcome. Oh, how much time has already passed?

-Who knows, time flies when you have fun, no?

-Yeah, we are starting to get along. You should learn one or two things from me, boy. You’ll get wrinkles if you don’t, trust me.

-I won’t. 

He looked at his telescope and the rest of his things under the tree. Marshall followed his gaze, and as he was faster, took them and floated high enough to sit in one of the branches. Gumball was starting to get a headache.

-Give them to me.

-What? I can’t hear you sweet boy, you are too far.

-Give them to me you good-for-nothing vampire.

-I heard you, walking cotton candy.

-You got a problem with that? Please, Is too dark down here.

He said it without thinking, but now that he said it, he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. He wished that he realized that in fact he took his source of light, but he let now that idiot that he wasn’t okay with darkness.

-Are you afraid, perhaps, your majesty?

-I just want to go to the castle. And I don’t know well the path, so I need my things, I can’t just leave them with you. 

He had read about vampires, right? There must be something of use to make him afraid and leave. Yes, that would do.

-Marshall Lee, are you sure that you want to be here playing when the sun rises? You have to go now; the clouds will disappear and yo-

He didn’t have to say another word to make Marshall react. He dropped the things off of his arms.

-Is it really that early now? I completely forgot, fuck.

-…Fu…Fuck?

-Well, see you Prince! I hope you don’t get killed on your way back.

-Thank…you?

He flew off faster than the last time. He really wasn’t happy with the idea of the sun rising.  
Better for Gumball, though.

He took a different path by accident, and found another grey apple there. There were apple trees around, but they were red. The only thing that came to his mind was that maybe Marshall Lee dropped it here, but when did he come here?  
He took it and looked at his blurry reflection in the fruit. It smelled nice, like any normal apple. Gumball looked sideways and closed his eyes. He wished for something stupid, something that could never happen.

“If it is a magic apple, then now the sky will be clear”. 

He looked up to a clear sky. In matter of seconds, all the clouds had disappeared. He looked at the apple again and dropped it in surprise. Then, when he looked again, the sky was starting to get cloudy again.

He arrived at the castle drenched and laughing at his own credulity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe is time for Marshall to get mad at the Prince?  
> I swear they'll tolerate each other one day.


	4. The end and beginning of the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball wakes up in a cold sweat.  
> In the tranquility of the sunset, an annoying vampire asks for a favor.

Gumball woke up to a nightmare in the middle of the night. His heart beating like crazy, feeling it in his throat. The room was illuminated by candles, as he always kept them in the night. Feeling cold in his back, he got up, walked to the new balcony, and looked at the moon. It was a night of full moon, so it was brighter than usual.

He remembered the dream. He was running in an alley, it was all black and apparently, endless. Although he kept running for ages, he couldn’t see the end of it. The air was heavy, and his legs couldn’t move anymore. He tried to run with all his strength, but it was like he was stepping backwards. And then, he saw a glimpse of light. He tried to get to it, but it was too far away. Frustration rose, the pain in his jaw as he was distressed. He crawled, the pulse beating in his temples, where the sweat ran down. Somehow, he managed to reach the exit, only to see the ruins of some structure. It was a mess, and there was no one near. He tried to scream but the voice didn’t come out. He turned around and laid on his back, looking at the grey sky, thinking that it was about to rain, and he wished for it, closing his eyes. And then, he woke up. 

It was not the first time he had that dream, but he didn’t recall living it exactly like that. As he saw it in first person, he didn’t know his appearance at the moment either. His first memory, though, was of him running outside of a black alley, and broken concrete and rock was everywhere. Grass was starting to cover them, so he thought that long ago it was something else. He stayed in that area a lot of time. He found various tools and objects that helped him learn from that place; there were new things, but there were others that he felt he already knew, but just refreshed in his memory. He started reading, learning, making. Time passed without him noticing, and one day he met someone, a candy person. He led Gumball to a place where some of them gathered, afraid and unaware of what surrounded them. They needed someone to guide them, and the only one capable of that was Gumball. The rest is easy to guess: they made him a Prince, stablished a Kingdom, and here he was now. 

But he couldn’t get to stand darkness. It was almost physiological. His entire being repelled the idea, so he tried to avoid it. It wasn’t something healthy, nor practical, nor something to be proud of. He had to get rid of that illogical fear, he had told himself. He just needed to know how.

He looked at the huge moon one more time, and went inside his room to look for his telescope. He put it in the right place, and started looking through it. The stars looked beautiful, so bright yet so far. It reminded him of the incident in the land with that blatant vampire. Time passed fast, and as Gumball locked himself in the castle, he hadn’t see him in a good number of months. Now it was winter, the days were shorter and the nights larger. Marshall must be pleased with that horary arrange; as for Gumball, he had chosen to spend most of his time in the laboratory. 

Looking back at his bed, he preferred to put on his clothes and read. Searching for an interesting book in his bookshelf, his clumsy hand dropped the book next to the one that he chose. It was the book about vampires. The information here about them should be more specific, Gumball thought. Now that he thought about it, he risked his own body being so near him. Don’t vampires suck blood? Did Gumball even have blood? Marshall said that he wouldn’t eat him, but why? Anyways, he didn’t want to see him again.

He got to see him again, a few days later. Gumball had to leave the castle to visit the little kids in a village and read to them. They were orphans, too young to stand by themselves in life. Gumball and the caretakers came to an agreement; he was going to visit them periodically, read to them, teach them some things, play together, and bake together. Gumball picked an interest in baking a months ago, starting with an apple pie. He dropped the hobby not so long after.

There he was, leaving the little candies and cookies behind. He looked at the land outside the castle, and thinking that it was impossible that Marshall Lee was passing by coincidentally, he started walking. The sunset looked beautiful, and he carried a little basket with leftovers of apple pie. Maybe it was not a bad idea to come out again. It was so peaceful there, the wind brushed the grass softly, and soon it would be covered with snow, maybe. It had happened before, as it was winter, and he didn’t like it too much, but he had to admit that watching it fall from the sky was totally a spectacle. A marvelous one.

-What is the Prince thinking so hard about? 

The voice came out of nowhere. The sun already set without him noticing, but no one was near him. The banana guards were way too far, and the candy people already entered their little houses. It must have been his imagination. But if he heard something, and now he couldn’t see who was, then than meant that they were mocking him. And only one being in the whole universe liked to laugh at him.

-I don’t loss anything saying this – Gumball could talk and no one but that person could hear him, right? – Marshall Lee, I’m still mad about last time, so don’t try me.

He appeared right next to his face, in a blink of an eye. Gumball was astonished and embarrassed. Perhaps Marshall was there watching him not seconds, but longer, and who knows if not just this time.

-Why do you always get mad? You are like an old man.

-So there you are. You can make yourself invisible, I see. Now leave me alone.

-No, wait. Is that an apple pie that I smell? Yummy.

-Get your hands out of my pie you- 

Marshall floated around Gumball to make him lose balance, taking the basket when he was looking at the other way. Gumball protested, but was already prepared to see the little slice of pie that left be eaten by Marshall. But he didn’t do it.

-What, didn’t you want to eat the pie? 

-No, I wanted the apple that you left here.

He took the apple in his hand, put his fangs in its skin, and started sucking the color from it. It was the first time that Gumball saw something like that. That explained the grey apples of that time. 

-So you suck the color from the food?

-No, I suck the red from the food. Well, even a shade of reddish could do. I don’t know, pink, maybe?

He giggled at himself in satisfaction. So he ate the color red, and not blood. Gumball felt relieved, and didn’t think of Marshall as a big threat anymore.

-Well, I’m going then. Enjoy your apples.

-No! I had a favor to ask.

-A favor? From me? Why do you think that I would help you?

-Yes, I’m a douche and I know it because I like it, but you- he touched Gumball’s chest with his index finger – you are a good person, no?

Gumball felt good at that. And he was right. Marshall was an idiot, but that didn’t mean that Gumball was the same as him.

-You got a point. What is it?

-Look, I don’t know who is it, but I feel like someone is chasing him. I won’t tell the details, but they-

-If you won’t tell me the details, how can I help you?

-Oh, please, is not that difficult. You just help, and ignore that you don’t know the details. See, I was almost killed in my own house. I’m running the hell out of there. So… I don’t have a place to hide. The only place that I have never ever been in, is this Kingdom. Help me, and I promise that I won’t come back again in a million years.

-Why in a million years? Couldn’t it be, just, forever?

-I don’t like to think that I can never come back. I mean, is-

-Yeah, I understand, but I don’t know. You’ll scare the candy people, and you haven’t been nice to me all this time. What do I get in exchange? 

-Excuse me? You get my presence as compensation. Not everyone can have the pleasure of having me around 24/7. 

-Yeah, I’m leaving you here.

Marshall moved fast to face Gumball, just in front of the castle. He was frowning a little. It wasn’t pleasant for him to ask this, but he was desperate. 

-I’ll be nice to you, I swear. I’ll behave correctly, you won’t notice that I’m there. If you want, I’ll make myself invisible.

-No, it’s okay – he moved his hand to his face and struggled. This is going to be a real pain in the – I’ll help you. You’ll stay in the castle, too. How long do you plan to stay?

-Who knows, days, months, years, decades?-

-Stop playing. You’ll stay, but not for too long. And you won’t be bothering me, or following me around, okay? I have a life.

-I didn’t knew you had a – 

Marshall interrupted himself and made silence. Gumball thought that he, for real, was scared about that person chasing him to the extent of shutting up. It was nice, though.

-Deal, then. Come with me. 

They looked at each other suspiciously. Gumball had his doubts, and Marshall was irritated. That aura between them was awkward and dense. 

-Marshall Lee. I haven’t introduced myself, I think. At least I don’t recall telling you myself who I was. I’m Prince Gumball. Pleased to meet you.

-Is this a new start? Well, I’m Marshall Lee, Ki- he stopped talking and looked back, then again at Gumball – Marshall Lee. The pleasure is mine.


	5. A red cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since he moved to the castle; a week in which Gumball avoided Marshall, leaving him to his butler.  
>  Since when is Marshall so acquiescent?

-What did you do now?

-I was passing by, I swear, and suddenly he collapsed.

-And, to begin with, why are you here in the kitchen, when I expressly asked you to stay in your dorms?

-Because I was bored, yeah? You left me there like a week ago, I obeyed you and stayed still, I deserve a little prize, no?

-Your prize was to terrorize my cook? 

-He fainted because he wanted. My sole existence is a way of terrorism apparently.

-Yeah, I don’t blame him. Poor him. The servants that came to talk to me the day you came collapsed, too. 

-What is it? The fangs? The hair? My pretty face? – He pulled his hair back, grinning- Or maybe they are shocked when I make myself invisible and appear beside them suddenly.

-Maybe is that. Could you please stop doing it? I even get shivers thinking where the hell you are.

-Oh, then I won’t stop. I like being in your mind all day.

-You s… Look, please don’t torment the candy people, and I’ll bake you something tasty…. And red, of course.

-Bake? Something like a pie? 

-Yes, something like that. I can even bake you a cake if you want. Now, we need… strawberries, raspberries, eggs… Search them for me while I take Mint Cookie to his rooms.

-I’ll get them. Don’t take your time.

Gumball frowned at him and left. Marshall, having no interest in sweet things, sat in one of the stools and looked around him. He was not looking forward to that cake to be honest, but appreciated the try of Gumball to mix both of their tastes. It was kind of funny, the interest of the Prince in baking sugary things, being he himself so sweet. He remembered that time when he bit him, to confirm that. But he couldn’t tease him, since he was so merciful. Maybe he wouldn’t if he knew the reason why he escaped from his house… Focusing on something else, he looked at the place. It was a small kitchen with a lot of furniture, most of them containing the utensils and ingredients to cook. It looked more like they cooked to please the Prince’s palate than to survive, because there was a wide variety of spices, and a lot of recipes in large books maybe done by Gumball himself (the calligraphy was neat and elegant; it suited him). Then he looked around at the jars. There were apricots cut in cubes, grapefruits, even watermelons. He opened one of them and sucked the red out of a cherry. After a long search, he collected everything needed to do a cake, or at least, what Marshall thought it was needed to prepare a cake.   
The prince came back.

-So, you really think that we need tomato to make a cake?

-A successful cake must have tomato, yes. And is red.

-And where are the strawberries?

-There aren’t. I looked everywhere, but there’s no strawberries.

-Oh, you are right! We ran out of them the other day, I remembered it just now. I’m sorry, can you go out and collect some? Meanwhile I’ll start doing the sponge cake. 

-I….I can’t.

-Why? Oh, I’m sorry. You are a vampire. It’s troublesome, isn’t it? Do you usually sleep during the day?

-Yeah, I stay home and avoid being outside most of the daytime. I don’t go out, except if it’s a really serious matter. 

Gumball regretted talking about that. Marshall looked down like he was embarrassed about it.

-You don’t have to feel bad about it, everyone has weaknesses. Don’t worry, I’ll put cherries on top. 

The two of them stayed silent after that. Gumball could almost taste the cake, and thought about giving Mint Cookie some. He enjoyed looking at the faces of the candy people when they shared his desserts.

Marshall took all the red out of the cake in a second. All the effort looked like a waste, but according to him, it was delicious, thanks. Gumball wondered if Marshall could distinguish flavors at all.

When they went together to the room of the cook, Marshall stayed by the door. Gumball watched him do nothing but stand, then he turned and put a piece of cake in the nightstand. He turned back, and Marshall was gone. Typical. He went out ready to scold him, but he was being pulled by the butler, a rather big Chocolate Cupcake. 

-Wait! Where are you taking him?

-Oh, Prince, you were here! I’m sorry! I think he is playing to scare the servants. I’ll take him out of here at the instant. 

-He wasn’t, he is our guest, and he is not here to cause problems. And didn’t you say a thing, Marshall?

-It’s useless. This boy here doesn’t hear at all – that meant for him a little punch in the back from the butler.

Gumball felt a little sorry for Marshall. He wondered if things had been like this for him these days. He didn’t want to act all nervous around him, because he was, so he ordered his butler to keep an eye on him. But he didn’t want him being pulled around the castle by the collar of his shirt. 

-Leave him, he was accompanying me. 

-You are defending a monster over your own people, Prince?

That butler was testing the limits of Gumball’s patience. Is was such a little issue, but he was expanding it like it was a sin to keep someone on the castle. The butler ignored Gumball, tossed the collar of Marshall, who was unaffected by the force since he was floating already, and walked down the hallway. 

-I don’t want someone so short-tempered to be my butler. I’ll search for another one. Marshall, are you alright?

-Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?

-You were insulted, I’m really sorry. 

-I’ve been treated worse, it’s nothing. I like to mess with people, I am prepared to be hated. 

-…Yes, I guess so.

Gumball walked with Marshall in silence, again. He wanted to break the ice, but didn’t know how.

-So, did you like the cake?

-Uh, oh, sure. I liked it. It was red.

-But could you taste it? Was it too sweet? Maybe I shouldn’t have put on that much sugar. Or-

-It was good, why are you so troubled? You’ll start getting better at it with time. 

-Yes, you are right. I’m sorry, I’m too…perfectionist. 

They stopped outside Marshall’s dorm. It was a sufficiently large, with a bed, a bookshelf and a nightstand. It had a little skylight, covered to not harm him. He stared at him enter the room, causing Marshall to stand without knowing what to do.

-Um, are you gonna stay there all the night, or…?

-No! Sorry, I’m just thinking. I… apologize. I should have be with you since the first day. Truth is that I was nervous. It took me a lot of courage to talk to you each time we met, so I thought it would be too tiresome to focus on you while we are under the same roof. 

Marshall took a step closer to him and tapped his shoulder. Gumball was holding his breath. His eyes were pretty, his nose too. He liked the fall of his hair too. It was weird, noticing all these things on him. Maybe it was because he resembled him the most, being the candy people all little and, well, candy-shaped. He felt ashamed of that, too. He could bet his life that Marshall, even being clearly younger than him, knew more of this world than Gumball.

-It’s okay, Prince. But I would be happy if I saw you instead of that grumpy pancake. 

-Yeah, you are right.

Gumball laughed sincerely. He realized that this was the first time he laughed in front of Marshall, and turned red instantly. It was embarrassing, but he didn’t know why. He didn’t want to look tousled in front of him. Why? Was it because he thought Marshall was cool or something like that?

He said “Good night”, bowed a little, and ran to his room.


	6. Knock on my door, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall's perspective of the previous chapter. Cute vampire.

When they entered the castle, the servants gasped. All of them. Marshall smiled at them, waving at the ones that kept staring. Most of them looked away almost inmediatly, fearing that he could do something to them. Was that hard to accept that there were more people in this world, different to them? It looked like they never left the kingdom, starting with the Prince. He looked at him, hating to admit it, but he was taller. Gumball was trying to keep his posture fresh and perfect, but Marshall noticed the little signs: the incessant movement of his index finger, the pace of his walking slow, then fast, and the way he avoided looking Marshall at his eyes. He didn’t like that. Gumball kept silent as everyone continued, nervous, with the task that they were doing before the vampire appeared. 

-It looks like they don’t like that much.

-That much? They don’t like you at all. But you’ll bear with it. After all, you come from outside the kingdom, even I don’t know where you come from. So, behave, kay?

-Of course, I already told you. You won’t notice I’m here.

-Good. Look, this is my butler, he’ll show your room. I’ll talk with him a minute, wait here.

Gumball turned around and gave the instructions to his butler, who was looking at Marshall. He didn’t get a good first impression of him, as he was looking right into his eyes with despise while everyone else looked right away. Gumball dismissed him and looked again at Marshall.

-I’ll be a little occupied these days, so … we won’t be seeing each other a lot. If you make a fuss, you leave. Got it?

-Yeah, good luck with whatever task you have to do. 

-…Thank you.

The task was to avoid him, wasn’t it? Fine, everything was fine, as long as he didn’t have to go back to his house, where that… brat waited for him. He got shivers just thinking about it.

The butler took him to his room and Marshall thanked him by patting his head. The muffin didn’t like it.

-Just for information, I hate foreigners. I am the one in charge of keeping the intruders out of his kingdom, do you understand? Don’t make me throw you out.

-Thank you cute lil’ muffin, I’ll consider it. Well, if you want to get in problems with the Prince, do it now. I’ll be waiting.

The cupcake turned and left, as expected. Marshall rolled his eyes and closed the door. It was a nice room, with a bookshelf and a bed. The bed was soft and pink. It resembled Gumball, he thought. He laid back on it and stared at the roof. The Prince was a good person, he admitted. He almost felt bad for making fun of him, but the expression of embarrassment and anger on his face was just too cute. He was like a little kid, all pouty and fluffy. Marshall laughed thinking about him, his innocence and inexperience. How old was he? He was younger, obviously, but how younger? There was something in him that made Marshall want to mock him, but at the same time, know about him more. Well, it was a problem for the Marshall of the future to think of. For now, he would rest.

The next day came, and the expected Gumball to show in his door even after telling him that he wouldn’t. He waited, but he didn’t come. Then he felt bored and went out anyways. Having the ability to turn himself invisible was amazing. He could walk around the castle without being noticed, without the annoyance of scared servants. He almost entered the Prince’s dorm, but he was a civilized person, although nobody thought so. 

He then explored the castle, got to know the servants, spied the butler, entered the rooms, discovered that there was a basement, and then, returned to his room. He was arriving, but heard something in the hallway. He started floating slowly, (Why though? He was invisible, anyways) and looked. It was Prince Gumball, standing in front of his door. He was reaching for the doorknob, and Marshall was starting to sweat. He had to get inside fast, before Gumball noticed that he was not in his room. But it was necessary in the end, as the Prince took back his hand, stepped back, murmured something, walked on circles some seconds, and then left, startled by the arrival of the butler. Marshall didn’t have time to look for Gumball, and entered the room the moment the butler opened the door. He sat back in the bed like nothing happened, the butler rubbing his eyes.

-What? Is that food for me?

-Yes, but… I could swear there was no one here one second ago. What are you playing at, monster?

-Woah, first of all – and he turned himself invisible, then visible again- And second, who are you calling monster? I’m a monster, actually, but I don’t like being called one by you, thanks.

-Sure, don’t go abusing of that ability of yours, you hear me? I’ll lock you if it’s necessary.

-I get it, man! 

The food was good, an exquisite shade of red. It tasted sweet, too.

The next day Gumball didn’t come, either. He, of course, did the same as the day before. He walked around, played tricks on the innocent servants, and then came back to his room. It was the same picture, the Prince trying to knock on Marshall’s door. Fine! He wanted to see him, okay. Why was he struggling so much? He got closer to hear the Prince.

-…ut I can’t, what should I tell him, anyways? He’ll make fun of me. I don’t know what to say. Why do I care so much? Ah, curses me. Okay, you can do it. Just knock. 

He extended his arm one more time, but couldn’t knock. Marshall wanted to turn himself visible and smile at him, but that would make him flustered and angry, not happy. It was hard to please this awkward prince.  
He waited for him to go and then entered his room. He looked at the bookshelf, which had like ten books in total. There was one big book that catch his attention. It was dusty and heavy, and he sneezed when he took it near his face. He read the title. It was a book about dreams. He expected something more meaningful, something that spoke about the Prince’s personality, but of course, he would keep the important books in his room, or at least, not in this room. He passed the pages fast, but there was a loosen sheet in the middle of it. The title was “Darkness”.

He was a gentleman, and as one, he wouldn’t mention it unless the Prince said something. But everything made sense. It was that why he feared darkness? Well, he too had his fears, so he didn’t blame him. He laughed at the polarity between them. He feared darkness, and Marshall feared light. More than light, he feared the idea of the sunrise. It brought bad memories. 

The days passed. Gumball didn’t come again at his door, but he saw him go outside of his room just to enter again immediately, cursing. It was just too funny to look. Gumball was really sweet, too sweet.

Then he got mad at Gumball and caused some trouble. He was floating around the kitchen, not his favourite place, and then the Prince had come. He was smiling, reading a book. He had come to talk to the cook, to request using the kitchen. So the prince was wandering around the castle too, and couldn’t collect the courage to knock on his door? Was this the hard task? He waited until someone called for him, and then he appeared visible beside the cook. The poor cookie screamed and fainted, then the Prince came, alarmed. 

It was really nice to look at his eyes again. Well, after a whole week of looking at his back, and his troubled profile, it felt nice. He couldn’t resist the grin forming in his mouth, his body relaxing a little. It calmed him talking to the Prince, making the other anxious. It was a con he was willing to accept.

Then that butler had to drag him by the collar. Honestly, looking at the sorry, puppy eyes of the Prince was worth every second of the previous drama. Marshall wanted to pinch his nose and tell him that he was too cute, but the daydreaming was interrupted when he saw himself again inside the room. Damn it. 

He didn’t know why Gumball was so worked up about the cake, but had a suspicion. Maybe that was the book he was reading before. Maybe that was to compensate his absence all these days. He wouldn’t expect it from someone else, but the Prince, being the sweet and polite person he was, could have come to that idea. 

And then, he had to laugh. It was the first time. He felt a rush of heat go up to his cheeks. He felt somewhat embarrassed, and very happy. Gumball’s laugh was soft, and a prove that he was starting to feel comfortable around him. He couldn’t be any happier. Why? It was like watching him blossom. It was stupid, he thought, and couldn’t say anything. Gumball left the room saying good night, then rushing looking down.

Marshall felt honored. The Gumball laughing was the same that failed to knock on his door, and the same that wanted to make a cake to pay off his absence. It was the same that all the servants talked about, like he was on an altar. They looked up to him like a divinity, because he inspired thrust, kindness, cleverness. 

He wanted to know more. He wanted to be his friend.


	7. Butterscotch butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee leave the castle to find the new butler, such a sweet journey~

Marshall expected the Prince to lock himself in his room for days, avoid him, not look at him at the eyes, or at least, just not laugh in front of him at all. It was… exactly the opposite. He started to smile more often, telling him “good morning” when he saw him early, and “good night, sleep well” when they parted ways to their rooms. It was weird, then awkward, then heartwarming. Gumball felt now comfortable around him, enough to laugh in from of him, make jokes sometimes, and finally delight him with his presence more frequently than ever. He even asked Marshall if he knew someone that could replace the previous, and already fired, cranky butler. Having someone in mind, he suggested the Prince to go outside and fetch them themselves. Who was it? It was a surprise, apparently. The Prince, though, was not too happy with the idea of going out leaving the candy people alone. Was it that necessary to have that butler? Yes, it was necessary according to Marshall. 

It was just an excuse to explore the world with him, after all. It was not the butler, it was the journey to find the butler. He wanted Gumball to have a little time to himself, too. In the castle he could be cooking, and he was called; he could be reading, and there was someone in problem; he could be almost going to sleep but something came and he must control the situation. In the month that Marshall had already stayed in the castle, he never saw him relax an entire day. And that proved the point of Gumball, too, that the candy people didn’t know what to do without their head. But they could learn now, right?

He managed to persuade him rather easily, perhaps because of the big interest that the Prince had in exploring the world. It was not a trip that long, too. Even Gumball could notice that this was unnecessary, as he could just choose one of the servants that already had been with him in the castle for several years. It was not necessary, but still, he wanted to take Marshall’s advice. The candy people could try to learn living without someone telling them what to do, and not dying in the process. 

If he didn’t try this, he could be in trouble. This offer made him realize how immersed he was in his duties, and he had to lessen it before it absorbed him to the point of putting himself very low in his priorities. It better not be like that.

Then, they parted at night. Gumball suggested him to carry an umbrella (a light pink with golden embroidery umbrella), a scarf if it was needed (a white, long scarf), a pair of gloves (yellow, made of fine fabric, soft as velvet), and to avoid the direct rays of sun. Marshall was playing it cool, but Gumball noticed the nervousness in him. Maybe he never tried this, afraid he could get hurt. He took a note in his head, promising himself to make a lotion that could protect Marshall’s skin from the sunlight. He smiled thinking how relieved he would be, but he must endure it for now. To help him, he changed the topic. Where did they have to go? Not so far away. How long would it take to get there? Marshall insisted: not so long. When did he met that person? Ages ago, it was a friend of her mother.

Her mother. Gumball didn’t have a family, exactly. He only had a sister, a candy dragon that lived in the depths of the center of the kingdom. She needed him, and more than anyone, because he was everything she had. Well, except for the roots of that tree. They only had each other, and Gumball kept her in mind a lot, but she liked it more being by herself, alone. He would be a good ruler to have her safe. 

-Prince Gumball, you are spacing out. I’m asking you, would you prefer the not really that short way, or the slightly longer way? – Marshall interrupted. 

-What? Oh, the one you like better, you are the leader. 

-Well, if you insist. So I am the leader? Good, then I can command you as I like.

-That’s not what-

-You already said it. Now, I want you to… bring me an apple from there.

-From there? That tree? Why, we have plenty in my backpack.

-I want one from there.

-Fine, but don’t think that I’ll just do everything you want. I am a Prince.

-I know, but I outrank you. 

-Psh, how? You are so funny sometimes.

-I am a king, actually.

-A king? Of what, if you could tell me, Marshall Lee? – He smirked without looking at him, his hand reaching for the apple. It was… a little higher than what it looked like. He had to stand on his toes, and it was a bit embarrassing. 

-Yeah, a king. But I don’t to put you on shame, so I won’t tell you. Stretch a little more, I like the one at the right of that apple. 

Gumball kept silent, and wanted to prove that he could reach that apple too, so he stretched just a little more. He lost his balance a little, moving the leaves and branches of the tree. Suddenly, hundreds of black butterflies flew off in different directions, including Gumball’s face. He moved back, hitting Marshall. Then he looked up. Even in the night sky they looked beautiful, leaving in their trace silver pigments. It was ethereal, something that he maybe saw but forgot, or wasn’t paying attention and missed. 

-You knew the butterflies were there. They were sleeping, how cruel –he looked at Marshall, then at the sky- But they are really beautiful. It’s hard to see them if you don’t know they are there.

 

-Yes, looks like you have a terrible night vision. I’ll have to take good care of you, apparently – Marshall looked at the sky, the silver mist almost fading out now – I wanted to laugh at you just now, but I guess I’m learning from you and the way you see things. Sometimes you have to put the jokes aside. 

-Marshall...? Are you feeling alright? Maybe you really need an apple – Gumball put his hand in Marshall’s forehead. Now it was his turn to tease him. He laughed.

-Of course, when I try to act like a guy my age you laugh. You… - he put his arm around Gumball’s neck, squeezing him and pinching his cheek with his free hand. 

Gumball laughed and then they started walking. They looked around the landscape, Gumball helping himself with a lamp, and played with some wild animals that approached him. They didn’t seem to like Marshall, but with some help from the sweet Prince, anything was possible. He could even pet them, something that was not likely to happen according to the expression he put on his face. His body was stiff, too. It was a funny scene, a grey vampire having a hard time snuggling a white rabbit. Everyone was tense and holding their breath. 

-Maybe you just haven’t tried it until now, but they seem to like you.

-No, they are like this because they like you, because you are sweet. They want to eat you, be careful.

-What? – He laughed closing his eyes. Marshall holding a cute rabbit was an image he would not forget- Admit it, you like little animals.

-No, I just … maybe I like cute things, sometimes. 

-I didn’t expect that. You look so tough, really. 

-Yeah you are mocking me now, I get it. You know, I’ll start teasing you and you won’t like it.

They laughed. Everything was funnier for some reason, and even Marshall was smiling sincerely now. Gumball felt something prickling in his chest, and he thought that something was going wrong already from laughing too much. His wanted to take the feeling away, as it was too distracting. It felt like someone was tickling his heart with a feather, lightly. He kept looking at Marshall from time to time. He started noticing details that he swore weren’t there before. Long, heavy, black lashes that batted in a slow pace, two dots in his neck that looked like someone bit him (who would?), the way his hair curled slightly at the end, and the fair and soft his skin looked. He looked away before Marshall noticed. He didn’t know why, but he felt that he couldn’t know that he was staring at him just now. There were a lot of things that he couldn’t understand, but he knew. He came with the word out of nowhere: inexperienced. 

They kept walking, the first changes in the color of the sky appearing. It would be daytime soon, and he didn’t know how Marshall would react to the sunrise. They could rest somewhere, but where? 

-If you prefer it, we can wait till twilight to keep going. The nights are still longer that the daytime. 

-No, we can keep going. I’ll just – he took out the gloves, the scarf, and the flashy umbrella. Gumball thought that a hat could have been of help too – Done. Now you don’t have to worry. I know you wouldn’t let me die.

-I wouldn’t? Oh, right.

-You better don’t, you frisky prince. I’ll drink the red out of your… face.

-Is that possible? I’m pink, though. 

-Yeah it’s possible, so don’t try me. 

He hissed and started walking faster. Maybe the sun put him in a bad mood.

They rested by a river, which Gumball thought soon, was a bad idea. His eyelids started feeling heavier, and he yawned too frequently to his taste. Marshall was looking fresh, like he was just getting up from the bed. He felt weak, like a kid. He was falling asleep already, then he remembered something and got up so fast Marshall jumped in his site. 

-How old are you?

-What? Why are you asking that now?

-You said that you have to act your age, so how old are you?

-I’m, um… I’ll tell you just if you tell me. First I want to know, how old do you think I am?

-When I first met you, I thought you were fifteen at the most.

-Oh my, do I look that young? Thank you. It must be the hairstyle.

-Now, tell me how old are you, for real.

-I don’t know, I think … I’m a little more than 220.

Gumball was speechless. Marshall was feeling awkward, judging by his body language. 

-I… you are so old!

-I guess. How old are you anyways? I don’t think you are older than me. No, I know you aren’t.

-I’m on my fifties. Thank you, I was worried you would make fun of me, now I feel better.

-I will make fun of you either way, old man. You could be a grandpa by now.

-A what?

-What?

They stared at each other confused. The silence went for too long, and Gumball started feeling dizzy. He tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes. How could he stay awake for so short? He would work on it… but later. Now he just wanted to rest.

-I guess we have a lot to discuss.

-Yes… but… please, later.

-Are you that sleepy? 

The lights shut down definitely for Gumball, who didn’t care hitting the ground as he fell asleep. It was a little cold being under the shadow of a tree, but bearable. Marshall came closer to him, trying to move him the less possible, putting his leg by the head of the Prince. He caressed his head, fluffy and soft as a cloud. He was so cute, looking defenseless while asleep. Looking back at how they met, he had to admit that he wouldn’t be so annoying with him if he wasn’t that cute, but he was even sweeter now that he smiled and laughed more. Marshall had to punch himself in his head to regain common sense. They were different, and the Prince wouldn’t look at him like that. That was one thing, the other… He was currently in a relationship. He had plans to end it, but was too scared to do so. The girl is crazy, and she is likely to be waiting for him at his home, maybe with an axe, who knows. That’s why he was hiding himself in the castle. Would Gumball forgive him for that? He hoped so. Now that got to see more sides of him, he was regretting his life choices. He just hoped he could understand, and kept being friends. Were they friends actually? He was getting so worked up over him that he panicked. Just let things flow, Marshall Lee. 

Gumball woke up a few hours later. He felt the wind hitting his face, freezing his pink face. He looked up to Marshall’s face. Almost fell off his arms.

-What are you- are we flying?

-Yeah, I couldn’t wait that long for you to wake up. The sun hide ages ago, we can’t lose the night. 

-Um, sorry but, why it had to be like this?

-Like how?

-Princess carrying me?

-Aren’t you a Prince?

-Yes, Prince.

-I get it. Now you can walk, too. You lose.

He put his feet on the ground and received his backpack. It was true, the moon was already high in the sky. He looked to the front, seeing a little cabin in the top of a hill. 

-There it is, now come on. Here is your new butler.

The butler was a little candy. Butterscotch. She looked serious and professional, and said she knew Marshall from his mother. She agreed to come with the Prince, claiming that it would be interesting, something to get her out of her boredom. 

-But Marshall Lee- she said with a low pitched voice- You don’t expect me to walk there, don’t you? Transform yourself, carry us.

-Transform? Marshall can transform? Into what?

Marshall looked angry at Butterscotch. She looked unbothered. Then, a bit doubtful, he turned into a giant bat monster. Gumball took a few steps backwards, causing Marshall to look a little flustered, then hurt. Butterscotch waited for the Prince to get up, and when he didn’t do it, she herself took him and tossed him up. 

-I didn’t know you could do something like this. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.

-…It’s okay. I would be shocked too. You are surrounded by adorable creatures all the time.

They kept silent until they arrived. Gumball noticed that it was a different path, and a lot shorter. He smiled thinking that Marshall did it on purpose to spend more time together. Ugh, that tickling again…

They arrived to a big commotion. There were a lot of people outside the doors of the castle. Gumball ran to the entry to ask what happened.

-It’s terrible! What are we gonna do!?

-What, what happened?

Everyone talked at the same time. He looked around. How could he not see it right away? All the little houses were burnt. It was accidental, they kept saying, all at once. They managed to protect the castle, because their Prince wasn’t there to protect it himself. He felt his heart break a little.

-You didn’t have to do this, you had to protect your houses. I’m- so sorry for not being here.

He almost cried, moved by their good actions. He came to a quick decision. Too quick, Marshall thought.

-Everyone, you shall stay in the castle while we raise again your houses – the kingdom was getting bigger every day, but he knew that it was still possible to keep everyone inside – and I promise I’ll be here anytime you need me. 

The candy people stared at each other, cheered and ran inside the castle happy with the outcome. The crowd didn’t let Gumball breathe, so Marshall took him by his hand and pulled him out of the waves of people.

-Thank you.

-Now I feel guilty. I suggested to bring that butler.

-No, it’s okay. I should have thought something in advance to this. I knew they were clumsy, but this clumsy…?

The last piece of wall In front of them that was hanging on fell while he said that. They looked at each other one more time, but Gumball looked away. He had something more important to worry about now.

Marshall felt a bad presentiment about that. Butterscotch was still by his side, looking at him.

-Your mother would be pleased to see you. You should go to the Nightosphere. 

-Don’t wanna. I’m still bitter about our last encounter.

-Don’t be childish, she loves you in her way.

-…We should go and help the Prince.

-Yes, I see he’s unexperienced, but kind of heart. 

-He is. Let’s go.

The doors closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that the chapters were way too short. I'll start making them longer, or else the story will end up with 10000 chapters (there's so much i want to write about them) 
> 
> Also, I started reading about PB's family and candy people and noticed how different is from what i expected (and already wrote), but well...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


	8. A castle for everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball finds a way to keep everyone happy, even himself. From here things will get more clear for him.

Inside, it was chaotic. Little strawberries ran in multiple directions chasing each other, marshmallows jumped from the stairs, old candies were playing in an improvised chess table, and Prince Gumball was spinning in the middle, trying to keep the flow of the playful candies.

-Where do you plan to put the candy people now? They’ll want to rest eventually. I don’t think you have that many beds -said Marshall, who took the Prince by the arm and pulled him out of the crowd, again.

-I don’t know, I didn’t image I would ever be in these circumstances. Well, I think there’s enough room for all of them, we’ll just improvise.

-You really are hospitable – he laughed warmly. Gumball smiled.

Everyone looked at Marshall Lee. The castle went absolutely quiet, the kids stopping whatever they were doing, even the elders. A baby started crying.

-What is he doing here? Is he going to hurt us?

He recognized the one who said it. It was one of the candies that Marshall was tormenting when they first met. Perfect. The fear started to spread very fast, scared by the testimony of that citizen. Everyone started to walk backwards leaving the Prince and Marshall in the center. Sadly, you sow what you reap.

-Listen to me, candy people. He represents no danger, but he can not change the past, that is true, and for that reason we have to learn to forgive the others, because everyone deserves a second chance. He is a different person from the one you met outside the castle- he pointed to those two candies who resented Marshall – I can assure you, I have been keeping an eye on him for the last weeks and he hadn’t make trouble even living under the same roof as me and other candy people.

The little speech that Gumball said seemed to inspire empathy from one side, but discontent from other. The worst scenario was Gumball losing the respect from the candy people, the not so worst scenario was to kick out Marshall, and the best one was to keep everyone here in the castle.

-We don’t want him in this castle! It’s dangerous! 

-Hey -said Marshall, serious, making everyone to keep quiet- I know that I’m one of your people, but you an me are just guests, guests from the Prince. He has the final word in this issue, and you should be more grateful to him for letting you all in his castle. Even a monster like me is behaving better than you, how embarrassing.

Everyone started chatting, giving him a point. Some turned red, realizing how ungrateful they were being.

-If you feel safer like this…- Gumball started saying, looking down, then at Marshall – He will stay with me at all times. One, because I am the only one comfortable with his presence. Two, because that way you can be sure he won’t be playing tricks around. And three, you won’t harm him, either. Everyone is happy like this, no?

They nodded and accepted the Prince’s suggestion. Marshall Lee seemed a little mad, though. Maybe he didn’t like being watched 24/7. Gumball felt a little disappointed, not knowing well why.

The idea was good, he had thought. Now that Marshall was at the doors of his bedroom it didn’t seem that good. He told himself that it wasn’t that big of a deal, in the end. He wouldn’t make a mess worse than what the candy people have done already, and were doing in that instant, too.

He opened the doors with a curious Marshall looking at his back, right behind him. The room was pink, of course, and cold. He left the windows open, the long curtains were dancing with the wind. He closed them as soon as he noticed, and touched the bed. It was almost freeze. How would he sleep there? And more importantly, where was Marshall going to sleep?

-I can guess what you are thinking, by the expression you just showed- he floated right by the opposite side of the bed – I’ll sleep like this.

He put his hands crossed behind his neck, floating parallel to the floor. He was not on top of the bed, but aside. Gumball blushed at how fast Marshall could read his expression. Marshall closed his eyes and played it cool, but he was uneasy, Gumball could tell. If he didn’t tell his concerns, he wouldn’t bother trying to decipher them. It was better to leave him the little personal space that he could get now. He walked towards the closet, where his pajamas were waiting for him. They were cold too, but he was too sleepy to care at that point. It had been a long day, and the stress that the candy people caused him now came heavy on his shoulders. He went to the bed, and shivered slightly, trying to dissimulate it.

-Are you cold?

-How could you tell? You are closing your eyes. Ignore me, go to sleep.

-Even I think is cold and I’m a vampire. You should hug a stuffed toy or something.

-I don’t have one, I’ll just sleep.

Marshall was still talking to him, but he couldn’t hear anymore. He wished he had a stuffed toy now, too. But why did Marshall know about that? Maybe… It was so cute just to imagine it, that he slept with a smile in his lips even after all that happened in the day. 

He woke up just like he did the day before, abruptly, making Marshall’s heart to jump to his throat.

-Woah, what is it now?

-I forgot to give orders to the butler. I was so busy with the candy people that I forgot to give her a room, too. How could I forget? 

He ran in pajamas outside of his room, forgetting something important too: Marshall had to follow him everywhere. So there he was, floating a few steps back of the Prince, sleepy and resigned. He was sure that Butterscotch already had everything under control, knowing how efficient she was, but it was fun to see the Prince distressed one more time. The way his eyebrows arched when he was worried was cute.

When Gumball found her, she was dismissing the servants of the kitchen. He looked confused at first, but she was even more confused.

-What are you doing here in pajamas, your highness?

-Oh, I thought that you would be quite lost here. I came to help.

-You don’t have to worry, my Prince. As you can see, I already refined all the details of rooms. Everyone is content with the outcome, and I’m already working on the schedule of this morning’s breakfast. There’s a lot of people to feed, after all. You can rest this night.

-But you need to sleep, too. I can take care of things, too. 

-Marshall Lee, please take the Prince to his room. Prince, I’m quite used to work at any time someone needs me, so I’ll be fine. Now, have a good sleep.

Marshall took the Prince’s arm lazily and leaded him to the room. Marshall was not used to this level of professionalism in someone else, someone that wasn’t him. 

-I told you she was good. Now, if you excuse me…

He was asleep right away, Gumball noticed. He should, too. 

In his dreams, he was in a dark place. A place in where he screamed but no one came, and the shouts echoed everywhere, coming back at him. He was so scared he started panting, causing Marshall to wake up. It was almost sunrise, too. He looked at the window with distaste and floated near Gumball. He moved his arm, then his shoulder, but he was not awakening. He came with a cruel way to wake him up, putting his index finger under his nose to block the incoming of air. Gumball got up fast as usual, so Marshall was not that shocked this time. He got, in exchange, a punch in his side. 

-Hey, it was the only way to wake you up. Were you having a nightmare?

Gumball had to take a lot of air afterwards. His head hit the pillow again.

-Yes, kind of. This time it wasn’t that bad, I don’t know why my body reacted that much to it. Maybe the stress…

-The stress of having me around?

-No, that is the only thing relieving my stress lately.

He had his eyes closed, and spoke frankly, still dazed from the sleep. He realized how embarrassing that was a few seconds later. He didn’t care, and wanted to keep going with the truth.

-Because, you know, I think you are the first friend I’ve ever made. I feel happy having you around.

-…I didn’t expect that. Thank you. It’s an honor to be friend of the Prince.

-Now, shall we get up? There’s a lot to do.

-Wait, I noticed yesterday. Your hair is getting fluffier. Don’t you want to cut it a little?

-My hair?

Indeed. His hair was getting more voluminous, almost eating his crown. Marshall had hair quite long, but it was straight and more stylish. Damn his hair.

-I’ll let you cut it if I can cut yours, what do you think?

-Deal, just don’t make a disaster.

Marshall went first. He sank his hands in the pink, fluffy hair, caressing it. They were all laughs and jokes until the first strand of hair fell. Gumball was ready to scream at the mirror, but in the end, he got a good haircut. Marshall even kept the shape of the hair. It was lovely.

On the other side, feeling confident after the outcome of his own haircut, Gumball patted Marshall’s head feeling the softness of it, then immediately started cutting it. He was perfectionist, but excited as well. The hair started falling, and falling, trying to even the ends of the hair. It was a futile try, he noticed too late. Marshall had now short hair at the back and down, and a bit long at the top. He was scared to see his reaction, but he didn’t see one.

-Why aren’t you screaming at me? How is it?

-Well, if I could see my reflection maybe I would be mad. Let me.

He touched his hair, making an image in his head. Gumball hit himself in the forehead. Of course he wouldn’t see himself, he is a vampire, you dummy. Marshall took the scissors and cut a bit more on one side, and then he smiled at Gumball. 

-I bet I look really handsome right now, don’t I?

Gumball looked at him without fear now, taking out his hands from his face. He looked good, actually. His hair fell long at one side, making it look softer. When he touched it before it was like thin strands of silk. He wondered why did he have to come up with such weird comparations when it came to Marshall.

-You look really attractive, yeah. Your hair is so soft, too. I’d like to have hair like you.

-Yours is pretty, like a tiny cloud. Don’t feel shame of yourself.

They stared at each other a bit, looking sideways when they realized it. The tingling in Gumball’s chest started bothering him again. He would go to the doctor to check his heart if the feeling continued. 

The doors opened showing a serious Butterscotch.

-The breakfast is ready. You should come, so we can discuss the issue with the houses with the candy people right now. The earlier we find a solution, the better. Marshall Lee, that is a good haircut. Then I’ll get going – she closed the doors again, as soon as she finished her words.

-She didn’t notice my haircut. I thought I looked better now- Gumball said a bit sad.

-It’s okay, if you want to ruin your image, I’m always here for you.

They laughed, then parted.


	9. Masquerade Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince organizes a Masquerade Ball; Marshall's idea. A guest interrupts the peace of the party.

-Now, please cough.

 

Gumball did as he was told. The candy doctor checked his heart, body temperature, his weight and sweetness. Everything was going right, but something felt out of its place, he was sure. Marshall waited for him outside of the room pretending to read a book, which he threw really far as soon as the doctor left, leaving a confused Gumball sitting on his bed.

 

-Why did you need a doctor, again?

 

-I have been feeling weird recently, but looks like I’m overreacting – he said touching his chest lightly, the strange sensation not there at the moment - We should go and check how are the houses going. I am already planning the inauguration party.

 

-You are going to throw a party? Sounds fun, I’ll help you.

 

-It will be held in the hall of the castle, a nice way for them to say goodbye to the castle. I can’t believe how fast the houses were rebuilt.

 

It had been fast, but not that much to not notice how long Marshall Lee had been with him already. When he thought about him leaving, he felt really distressed. Being together taught him a lot of things, and he couldn’t imagine the castle without his presence. He looked at Marshall, who was floating staring at the ceiling. He was so carefree, it wasn’t a surprise he was being chased by someone. More than one person must be out there wanting to give him a lesson, or at least see that supercilious grin vanished from his face. That’s how Marshall first appeared before his eyes, but now it felt like an old memory, too old to have veracity. He had grown to like his occasional jokes, maybe because they weren’t that harsh like before. Still, now he felt good when he had his attention on him, it made him feel special.

 

The candy people was, at this point, already accustomed to Marshall Lee’s presence, always a few steps from their Prince. They were confident enough to see him like the Prince’s puppy, the imaginary leash being held by him, leading the vampire everywhere he went. Gumball didn’t seem to notice, too busy to care, but Marshall always glared at them with spite, therefore they tried to hide their smiles.

 

They arranged the party with Butterscotch’s help, choosing to make it informal and the least ostentatious taking in consideration the circumstances that made the party possible. He liked parties, and the candy people did too, but he wasn’t getting good ideas at the moment. Marshall did a few remarks, gave his opinions, the preferential food color, but couldn’t help them with the decoration. He wasn’t good at that, he warned. He almost made an offer, but he stopped in the middle of it. Gumball tried to insist, but there was so much to think about, that he choosed to give him time to think about it and talk when he was ready than to press him and possibly make him mad. Marshall brushed off the thought, but lighted up with another idea.

 

-You should throw a costume party. I know you wanted this to be serious and all, but it’s not a funeral either.

 

-A costume party? You mean, dress ourselves as-

 

-Yeah, like in disguise. Even better, it could be a masquerade ball. You put on these weird masks with glitter and cheesy decorations, _like the things we usually see in this kingdom_ , like hiding your identity.

 

-And how do you know about this, Marshall Lee?

 

-I’ve lived long enough to regret many things. You in or what?

 

-Sounds really fun, I may ask the citizens first, though. Ah, then we should do the masks together.

 

Marshall looked at Gumball with regret, but it was too late. He sighed knowing what was coming next. Hours and hours of the Prince at the middle, all the candy people, and Marshall, sitting around him, following his hands with their sight. First, we have to take this piece of cardboard. Next, we put it above our eyes. He waited until everyone did it. “Yes, Marshall, you too”. Then, with a pencil, we mark our eyes to cut a hole there, enough space to see through the mask. It was customizable, and there were a lot of colors and materials to make it look personal. Even Gumball did his mask in front of everyone, a light pink, sparkly mask. Marshall kept it simple, leaving it white and pointy. Gumball was still thinking about what Marshall wanted to say before, before shutting himself up.

 

The night of the ball came. The decoration was flawless, the castle having to be tidied up after the concurrency of the past days. It was late so there were a lot of candles to light up the hall, adding the chandeliers in the ceiling. A group of candies were playing light music, a violin, a cello, a piano and a saxophone. It was kind of jazzy, suiting the Prince’s taste. There were orchids decorating the sides of the front door, and bouquets of daisies on top of every little table. The tablecloths were white, knitted by hand with soft threads, glittering as a spider web. The banquet looked exquisite, served in large tables at the extremes of the hall, with a wide variety desserts and canapés; cheese, olives and fresh fruit was served in small bowls, sprinkled with spices as oregano and cinnamon. Wine was served in a few glasses, as candy people was not familiarized with alcohol. Gumball himself was not a drinker, but maybe Marshall wanted some and he could have it. There was a punchbowl with apricot juice, mixed with a sugary strawberry syrup that rested in the bottom, for the ones that liked sweeter things.

 

A big cake caught all the attention. It had three floors, a lot of pink merengue and strawberries, Marshall’s suggestion. It had sugar made ribbons and roses, made by Gumball himself. He was exhausted, having worked all day to be sure that the party was going to be a success. Marshall had been with him, irremediably, but with him. He even helped to do the ribbons. If you saw a messy, disproportionate and slightly lighter-toned ribbon, it was made by him. Gumball had to admit that he was too strict with him at the beginning, comparing him with the other who were helping in the party related tasks. “They are flawless, graceful with their duties, everything has to be perfect” he had said. Marshall had stayed still, saying nothing, continuing twirling his fingers with concentration. He wanted to punch himself when he realized what he said, but he planned to make up his mistake. He made a special request to Butterscotch, begging to have a little time for himself in the kitchen. She nodded, grabbed Marshall by the neck and got him out with her.

 

Gumball waited happily for everyone to arrive at the hall. He was expecting Marshall Lee, who was with Butterscotch changing his clothes to a suit “more appropriate” to the party, but they had already taken so long he was starting to worry. He walked around to think about something else. He was so used by now to have Marshall always by his side, that he felt almost … empty without him. His heart throbbed like before, but this time he felt pain.

 

-Isn’t this supposed to hide your identity? I can recognize you from miles away.

 

-Marshall!

 

He shouted, turning around too fast startling the candy people who were talking with him just now. He didn’t even apologize, there were too much things going on his head in that moment.

 

-What took you so long? You-

 

He looked at Marshall. He wore a black tuxedo, brown short boots and a messed bow tie. Gumball felt those tickles in his heart and up again, and stared at him with bright eyes. He snapped by a brush in the arm from a candy citizen that walked behind him.

 

-Let me, the tie is inclined to one side. Done.

 

Marshall had done It on purpose. He wanted to receive that kind of attention, having experienced it for the past weeks almost every day. He cursed himself for coming to be so spoilt by the Prince, but he liked it. He felt suddenly, not knowing why, that he must break up with his girlfriend as soon as possible. The blame was eating him slowly.

 

The ball was going so good. Everyone was happy. Gumball excused himself a minute to fetch something. He had hide it in one of the counters of the kitchen, a sugar made red rose. It even had leaves and thorns, so if Marshall didn’t like it, he would keep it in his room, too pretty to threw it. He came back to the hall to a big fuss, the candy people trying to take a look at what was happening. The doors were open, and Butterscotch closed them after pushing the people involved in the fight outside.

 

Gumball, of course, ran towards the doors, where his butler stopped him putting herself between him and the wood.

 

-What is it? What happened just now? -Where is Marshall Lee?

 

-I’m sorry Prince, but I think this is something they have to solve in private.

 

-What? Who?

 

-It’s Marshall Lee, and Marshall Lee’s girlfriend. I think she came here searching for him. She looked pretty upset too. Fine everybody, let’s get back to the party.

 

The candy people got distracted easily by the music, now livelier by Butterscotch’s orders. A girlfriend… Isn’t that like, someone that you love and want to spend your life with?

 

First, he felt betrayed.

 

Second, he felt pain in his chest, and frowned as he tasted bitterness, like the words he wanted to say were distasteful to say the least.

 

Third, he was so confused. Marshall said he wanted to stay at the castle because someone was chasing him. Was it, maybe, his girlfriend? Why would he lie to him like that?

 

Fourth, he felt stupid. How could he not realize this before? He was, one again and worst than ever, being played by that stupid vampire.

 

He looked at his hand, which held the red rose. He was pitiful, and felt for the first time in so long a tear falling down from his cheek. He didn’t want to open the doors. He could see Marshall arguing with his girlfriend, to his misfortune, or even worse, happy together.

 

Why was it so important, right now, if they were happy? Was he jealous… because they could be happy and he was feeling like an idiot, so naive? Just thinking about them together made his head burn.

 

He was a Prince, he had to act like one. He sighed deeply, still feeling a knot in his throat. Just when he had made his decision, ready to turn around and give his attention to the candy people, the doors opened. Marshall crashed with him, face to face, making him fall on his back. There was a pale, short haired girl standing in the entrance, a baseball bat supported on her shoulder. She looked angry, and for a second, he felt compassion of him.

 

-Where do you think you are running, Marshall Lee? I’m not done with you. Come back here right now!

 

-You are crazy, I already broke up with you. Leave me the hell alone.

 

Marshall said so barely moving from the place he fell on. Yeah, it was easy for him, being the one on top. Gumball tossed him without holding back, making Marshall roll to the side, a bit far. The girl stepped in, the candy people whispering behind them. He had to do something before all his efforts went to waste, but the girl was tough. He didn’t want to push her, and he didn’t know _what_ she was, either. She didn’t look like a monster, though.

 

Marshall got up, and Gumball did as well. He tried to impose his image before her, but she didn’t let him open his mouth.

 

-This is not between you and me. You look like a rose petal, I don’t plan to hurt you. Move.

 

Gumball felt embarrassed, being told that. He was a Prince, not a rose petal. He squeezed the rose that still was in his hand.

 

-I am not moving. This is my castle. Please solve your relationship problems elsewhere -he said it looking directly at Marshall, making emphasis in “ _my castle_ ”, as “ _you are not welcome here anymore_ ” – And let us resume our party.

 

She wanted to say something, as her brows rise like understanding something. Marshall took her hand and walked outside. Gumball have had enough already, so he closed the doors, tossed away the rose, and gave Butterscotch the strict order to not let Marshall Lee enter the castle again.

 

Even after all, the candy people sympathized with the vampire. They grew fond of him, and blamed the crazy girl for the trouble. That helped to keep the peace, Gumball thought, and begged them to continue the party. He didn’t even glare to the entrance during the rest of the party.

 

 

 

Marshall looked at her angry. She now looked submissive, letting the bat fall by her feet. It was not easy to get on Marshall’s nerves, apparently.

 

-What do you think you are doing? Are you that crazy to think that coming here like that is gonna make me want to be with you?

 

-No, but know I think I see how things are. Did that pretty face make you lose your mind? Is that why you came here, leaving me alone? You are a cheater. You are the worst.

 

She started crying. He growled, looking at the castle behind him. Her words made something like ice travel from his heart to the extremes of his body. Losing his mind for the Prince? Of course not. It was just… a glint of affection.

 

-That wasn’t the idea, I swear, but you won’t believe me even if I gave you proves. Don’t cry, I don’t like watching people cry, I feel miserable for not crying too.

 

-Then c-come back with me.

 

-Listen, I should have done this from the start. I thought that I could remember the… fondness I felt for you before all these changes in your personality, but I can’t. I don’t feel like dating a werewolf anymore, you are too aggressive somedays.

 

-You are an idiot- she punched him in the stomach, then kicked his butt- He won’t like you, ever. Yeah, I am a werewolf, and you are a vampire. Someone so sweet like him can only see you as a monster.

 

He looked at her go stomping on the ground, cursing under her breath, and even crying. She was not a bad girl at her best moments, but those were too little compared to the apocalyptical ones. Behind him, the doors were closed. He waited until there was no music, flying to the Prince’s balcony. He knocked on the door when he heard something inside. Gumball opened the door, looked at him with sad eyes, and closed so soon that it squeezed Marshall’s hand, making him squeal. Gumball screamed, taking his hand between his, and being used to lead him everywhere, started running towards his bathroom. He let cold water flow in his hand, red by now. Why was there always something that forced him to talk to Marshall? It was so unfair. Everything was so unfair for him.

 

-Is everything alright with your girlfriend?

 

-Is perfect. Ouch, I think you broke my hand.

 

-So you made up. Let me look at it.

 

He caressed his hand as it was made of crystal that broke it you breathed close to it. He walked to sit on a sofa next to his bookshelf. He was so mad at him for not speaking with the truth that he couldn’t even say it to him. If Marshall apologized, fine. If he didn’t, fine. It was hurting him to think that he wouldn’t be here, in the castle, anymore.

 

-Look, I know what you are thinking about right now -he bowed completely in front of him, not floating, but on his knees- I’m sorry. It was stupid, I know – he looked up, Gumball was on the edge of the sofa- but I don’t regret it, exactly. It was wrong to lie to you, but I got so close to you, I had fun, I felt safe, and even forgot the reason of why I was here. I want to thank you for that. Now, don’t look at my face. It’s been ages since I’ve been honest.

 

Marshall turned around, holding his front and shutting his eyes close in pain. It was so uncool to show these sides of himself… But Gumball reacted to it. He smiled, forgetting why he was mad to begin with.

 

-You know, every time you say things like that, or you do things in a cute way, I feel this weird tingling in my chest. I even thought I was sick-

 

Marshall turned around, eyes wide open. What is he saying? He felt his heart go so fast.

 

-It’s happiness, isn’t it?

 

Marshall stayed still. Disappointed. He hit his chest to accommodate his heart, that was jumping in every direction just now.

 

-I don’t want to be in bad terms with you. You are a precious friend of mine.

 

He leaned in and gave him a hug. It was their first hug, and Marshall froze. He felt too obvious about his thoughts, and put his arms around him, too. He felt like a little flame was heating his chest.

 

He could let the flame grow, and grow bigger, if the Prince let him.

 

He was so oblivious that it would cost time. The feeling was so pleasant that he considered it worth a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to make the text look tidy, and I just discovered the Rich Text option. Until now i wondered why I couldn't write in bold and cursive TT.......


	10. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall brings his bass-guitar with him to the Candy Kingdom's castle. Gumball is an airhead when he is excited, isn't he?

It was finally peaceful in the castle. Since the candy people left, he had more time to spend reading, cooking and baking delicious food, and studying in his lab to create a sunscreen that worked on vampires. It was going to be hard, but Marshall would be so grateful… he could almost see the smile in his face.

He had been coming to the castle frequently since then, spending the afternoon reading with Gumball, cooking with him or just being around him while he was doing his Prince duties. Having him around lifted his spirits, and that helped in his work. A better work, a better kingdom.

The lotion he had created so far was useless to say the least. It wasn’t even a lotion, so he had to start over again. He heard the door open, and expected to see Marshall, considering the time that was already. The sun had hidden already.

-Prince Gumball -Butterscotch Butler said, peeking on the door- Someone came to visit, shall I tell him to wait you in your room or…?

-Yes! I’ll be there in one second, let me finish this… No, this wasn’t the one I used before, where is it?

-Understood, and please don’t make him wait too much, or he will start committing atrocities. That is what he said.

Gumball smiled, sighing the second right after, annoyed as he couldn’t find that component. His counter was a mess, having worked on it since morning. He had been careful with that one because of its adverse effects, such as extreme drowsiness that ended with the person fainting, but was inoffensive when diluted. He could always deal with it later.

He went upstairs to his room with his lab coat on, without realizing it. At least he hadn’t his safety goggles, or else he would notice. Gumball wanted to give him the lotion as a gift, and as that, it should be a surprise.

-Were you too busy? Sorry, I made you rush. You even had your coat on.

-No! Don’t worry, I was just cleaning the lab, I didn’t want to spill anything dangerous on my clothes.

He walked to meet his friend, who was carrying something with him. Gumball lifted his brow, causing Marshall to smile. He noticed that lately every change in his expression amused him brightening his mood. He felt his heart jump a little.

-It’s my bass-guitar. I brought it to show you how good I am, since you’ve never seen how I play it.

He was waiting for encouragement from Gumball, he noticed. It was cute how he hid his embarrassment with that narcissistic play.

Gumball smiled at him, excited. He liked music, but was not good at it at the lack of practice. He knew that music required a lot of persistence, work and love for it. It was a nice quality of Marshall, he admitted.

Getting off his lab coat, he walked to his desk and unbuttoned it. He felt now that it was heavier from one of its sides, but couldn’t react on time. Something dropped from one of the pockets, and in a try to catch it on the air he ended getting all the content on his hand. It was cold, and that made him remember now. That is where he had left it. Oh.

-What was that? You dropped something.

-Yes, Marshall, and I think this is not good.

-Are you hurt?

Marshall came fast to see his hand, but Gumball didn’t want to get the chemical on him too, so he smacked his hand away. He was going to be sleepy, walking like an idiot, and in the worst scenario, he would faint.

-I’m sorry, that thing is…

He didn’t get to finish the sentence. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy, his legs losing their strength, making him fall. Marshall catch him in his arms, asking him what was going on. He thought immediately in the clear liquid that was just dropped. Was it toxic? Was his life in danger? He couldn’t know, he didn’t know what was that thing either. Gumball was about to tell him to not worry, it was momentary, but destiny wanted to play a trick on Marshall.

-What to do… If something happens to him, what should I do? Gumball, Prince, wake up please, what the fuck was that water though? Oh my god, Butterscotch come here! Someone!

 

Gumball realized that the effect was slowly fading away, waking up but still unable to move. He was laying on his bed, Butterscotch was standing in the door with two cups of tea and strawberry cake. Marshall held his hand strongly enough to cause him pain. He should be so scared, he thought, fading off like leaving this world. Trying to tell him he was okay, he tried to let his voice out or move a finger. He couldn’t, but at least could hear what they were saying.

-Marshall Lee, leave his hand, you are going to tear it off.

-I hadn’t notice, I was just too scared. My heart almost stopped.

-Hadn’t it stopped yet? I thought you hadn’t a beating heart.

-I can’t believe you think that low of me. I have a heart, I’m sure of it.

He then looked at Gumball’s face with tenderness. His hand had softened the grip, caressing it with his thumb. He was kneeling on the floor staring at the Prince. Butterscotch looked at him suspiciously, left the tray on the nightstand, and closed the door behind her leaving the two of them alone. Marshall was really worried for Gumball, but at least he knew he was not going to die, fortunately. Why would he need that kind of chemical to begin with? Just cleaning the lab, he said… He was hiding something from him.

Marshall felt irritated thinking that Gumball hided the experiment he was working on. He even felt jealous of Butterscotch, because she knew that he was working on a lotion. But that’s all what she said, a lotion. The moon couldn’t be seen in the night sky, but was still there. Marshall had little time left to be with Gumball, having to part when the first trays of sun appeared, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to be by his side when he woke up.

And he did. Gumball started to open his eyes slowly, and as soon as he did, he looked at Marshall with sadness.

-I’m sorry. I wasted your time coming here.

-What? It’s nothing, I’m glad you are okay. I thought you were going to die.

-That’s not the point. But… first... Please light up the room. It’s too dark.

-I like it like this, it’s so peaceful.

-Marshall.

He got up, squeezing Marshall’s arm. He was scared, closing his eyes in a try to ignore the darkness that surrounded him. Maybe it was a good chance to get over this fear. He calmed down, easing his breath and released his grip. Marshall took his hand before it fell on the bed, looking at him warmly. He had a better night vision, he remembered. Gumball feared darkness, he remembered too.

-I’m sorry, I forgot that you-

-Leave it. I want to get rid of this nonsense fear.

Marshall wanted to hug him, but limited himself to pat his head. Now Gumball was squeezing his hand, trying to relax. The tea was still there, and so the cake.

-Open your mouth. This could help you associate the darkness to a pleasant feeling, perhaps.

Gumball looked confused, then a spoonful of cake met his lips. He opened his mouth to eat it, savoring it as Marshall told him, trying to focus only on the sweet and slightly sour strawberry taste, the soft whipped cream, and the low, comforting voice of Marshall.

-Is it good? You have a bit of cream on your lip, you look funny.

Marshall cleaned it with his finger, then took it to his mouth. Gumball was not looking, he could let himself be this little daring. He remembered what made him calm down when he was scared back then, and prepared his vocal chords.

-What are you doing? You let go my hand.

-Just wait, I’m deciding which one is the better.

-Which one?

-I think this one.

Marshall choosed it himself, but it was a little hard for him to start playing it. He started sliding his fingers on the strings, softly, skillfully. Gumball wanted to take a look, but this was therapy. The low notes hit on his body, making it vibrate on sync with the melody. It was a slow beat, soft and dreamy. Marshall started humming, not wanting to disrupt the atmosphere. It gave a melancholic, yet calming feeling. Gumball moved his hand to Marshall’s face, smiling. He felt like he was being pampered by him.

-Please sing for me.

Marshall sighed, but Gumball could not tell what feeling it carried. It was not an annoyed sigh, it was like… his heart was full.

 

_Let's go in the garden_ __  
You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
Lying upside down

Marshall’s voice was soothing, low and harmonious. Gumball could not keep his eyes closed, and looked at him. His expression was hard to understand, but one thing was sure. This song was especial to him.

He was conscious of his heartbeat, and how Marshall was making him feel. This was not just happiness. He felt something else, something he could not get the name of, although it was on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to put his arms around him, get him closer, smell his scent, touch his hair, look at him in the eyes and tell him that he was important to him, and see how he would smile. He stared at his lips, and how they moved to sing for him. They looked beautiful.

The melody slowly faded, the only sound left being their breathings. Gumball felt overwhelmed. He tried to say, “Thank you, it was lovely”, but the voice couldn’t get out. Marshall was feeling the same.

They stared at each other in silence for a good couple of minutes. Gumball found himself not scared of darkness anymore, but scared of letting go this feeling. This warm, overflowing sensation when they were together.

Marshall put the instrument aside, getting closer to Gumball. He noticed how outside the sky was changing his color.

-Are you feeling better?

Gumball had to breathe deeply, focusing to not let his voice break. It was going to break, though.

-Yes. Your voice is really pretty, I loved it.

He reacted to his words more than Marshall did. He loved the song, loved his voice. What did it mean, exactly, to love something? Liking it so much to the point of feeling your heart jumping, wanting to have that something for yourself, as much time it was possible.

His thoughts were interrupted by a concerned Marshall.

-Prince? I should head back home now.

Their time together had been so short, he didn’t want to say goodbye yet. He wanted to be with him, Marshall singing for him while stroking his hair. He entwined his pinky finger with his, a delicate touch just enough to feel his skin.

-Stay with me.

Marshall’s eyes glowed, then he blushed. Gumball got flustered, without knowing why. His ears were red, his chest got full, and batted his lashes like he didn’t know what to do with them. He was nervous.

-I’ll come back, you know.

-Don’t you want to sleep here? You have before.

-It’s… I don’t want to be a nuisance. Not after that. Not to you.

-You wouldn’t, never.

Marshall was about to say something, but he swallowed his words. Gumball got impatient, what was he thinking? He wanted to know. Tell me.

He looked down, avoiding the gaze that was so fixed on him. He entangled his hand with Gumball’s, firmly and fast, like if he didn’t he would have regretted his move. Gumball gasped but contained his reaction, trying to act composed. He was a Prince. But now, he looked like he was just a child experiencing love for the first time.

That is what this was.

Marshall closed his eyes, swearing under his breath. He was struggling, telling himself to stop. He would scare him if he kept going. He didn’t want to do something that Gumball could find distasteful, but he was so pure, so adorable that he couldn’t bear one more second without telling him so.

-I have something to tell you. Don’t hate me.

Gumball nodded, his only response. Marshall looked up, biting his lip. He looked so desperate Gumball almost fainted, again.

-I… I know I’m rushing. I’ve only known you for some months, but I think you are … adorable.

Gumball nodded again, without changing his expression. It’s not like he didn’t feel anything with his words. He didn’t know how to react.

-Have you ever felt like that before? Like your heart is about to leave your f… your chest. Or how everything someone does or says is just too lovable?

Gumball looked at him, unable to say yes. He was embarrassed.

-I feel it, okay? This is so not like me, believe me, but… I think I’m falling in love. Slowly, and more and more every time I see that person.

-That person…

Gumball’s heart was beating so fast that if it beat a little faster it would explode. Then, when he thought of “ _that person_ ”, he felt cold running for his veins. A person, someone else. He thought of Marshall saying this to someone else, holding their hands, their voices low and affectionate. “I…”

-I like you.

Gumball felt down, having the phrase on his head completed by Marshall’s voice. He was already hallucinating.

-…You are sad?

-Kind of. What were you saying?

-…It was a pain to say it out loud, and you ignored it? Be gentle to my heart, please.

-Excuse me?

-I said that… well, that sometimes you just want to be happy with another person.

-Yeah… - Another person, huh?

-That person is you, Gumball. Now I’ll shut up and if you didn’t listen then I’m killing myself, this is bad for my nerves.

-…

Gumball felt his blood rush to his head, making him see double. Were they talking about liking someone? Yes. Was he implying that he liked him? Apparently. Was he ready for a confession like this? Like hell he was.

He wanted to hide his face, try to act cool and give an answer. He couldn’t do any.

-Marshall?

-I’m sorry I’m out of service right now.

Gumball got up from the bed making Marshall lose his balance when he stepped forward. He looked at the window, at the lab coat, at his books, and drank in one sip the cold tea on the nightstand trying to cool his head.

He looked at Marshall, serious.

-I get it. You like me as a friend, don’t you?

-For fucks sake I’m telling you I like you, don’t make things harder for me - said as he was sinking his face deep on Gumball’s bed, trying to choke himself.

-How can that be possible? We are so different.

Marshall just did suffering whale noises against one of the bed’s cushions.

-I’m so pink, you said it before. Are you sure you are, like, interested in me? I don’t know anything about life, I’m a dork when I get nervous – like right now – and I talk so much, you get tired real soon. And you don’t know it, but I snore, sometimes. Well, all the times. Did I snore while I was in comma right now?

Marshall turned around, looking at him. He wanted to laugh, to cry, and to toss him the cushion and beat him.

-Do you like me?

Gumball raised his hands, unable to come up with some weird excuse to avoid that question. It was clear, and all this time it had been. He was an idiot.

He looked at him frowning, lowering his arms, looking enthralled.

-Yeah.

Marshall got up, then walked towards him. They were so tense it was not even romantic or slightly cute. Marshall let out his breath after holding it so much, and closed his eyes for a moment. The sun was growing outside, and hurt his skin when he was right in front of the window. Gumball noticed it, as Marshall apparently didn’t, so he shove him back. His hands were now on his shoulders, and Marshall’s were on his sides, right up his hips. They were staring at each other, rising their shoulders, like two statues. Gumball remembered for a moment how anxious the sunrise got Marshall, but he wasn’t paying any attention to it. He was totally absorbed on him, forgetting his own safety.

Marshall leaned in, slowly, closing his eyes in the progress. Gumball was having too much things going on his head to react properly, and just let him get near. His hands were fixed on Marshall’s shoulders, squeezing the fabric. He could feel himself fainting at any moment.

It happened in the blink of an eye. He pressed his lips against his so kindly it felt like the touch of a feather, but made a wave of electricity run for his whole body. It felt like a dream, Gumball thought, and wanted him to pinch his cheek to let him know that this was real.

Gumball lifted one hand to Marshall’s face, looking at him. Marshall was blushing deeply. This was new, too.

Then he was the one who kissed him, tilting his head just enough to make their lips match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I don't know why i like to take the long way .....
> 
> Here is summer, I'll try to spend a little time outside and get more ideas, my brain is already dry ;;


	11. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song for the Prince.

Butterscotch had been working on the garden all morning, taking care of the ground before planting the roses, having found the perfect spot in the kingdom to guarantee that they would grow healthy and strong. Her gardening partner had already left to work on his experiments, as he had been doing for the past week. After that day, when Marshall Lee came and stayed in the castle, the Prince was acting like he was in a trance, giggling at the weirdest moments and smiling while he slept, mumbling in his dream. Butterscotch knew that something was going on with those two, but how? Marshall was such an unpredictable young man.

Gumball was, indeed, working on the sunscreen for Marshall, trying to focus on the formulas and the books. His mind was somewhere else, really far from there.

He liked to bite down his lips more often than ever. Sometimes, he would stop whatever he was doing, even if that was pouring a dangerous chemical on a small container. Of course, the consequences made him come back to reality. He would find himself humming a love song, staring through the window, like waiting. It was so sweet to remember it. The warm feeling of Marshall close to him, their eyes closed, his eyelashes brushing his skin like butterflies batting their wings, and then, the soft touch of the lips. He squealed when he remembered, dropping a book to the floor. His heart beat fast every time he thought about it, recalling the moment with his eyes closed. He traced his lips with his fingertips, touching from his jaw to his chin. It was too… unreal.

Butterscotch had to collect the books, putting them back on a shelf. She was clean and serene, looking like she hadn’t been in the dirt just a moment ago. She looked at Gumball like she wanted to scold him, but preferred to maintain the peace.

-Prince, the roses have been planted already. They will take time to grow, but I will take care of them very well, you don’t have to worry. I just want to make a question, why Your majesty wanted a garden full of red roses?

-I am quite a romantic. I think those will spread the appreciation for art and delicacy among the candy people.

He extended his arms, picturing it himself. It was not a lie. He could almost see it, the candy people walking between the red roses, sniffing them, observing how the sunset’s orange light made the velvet petals glow. Butterscotch was not amused.

-Now, the real reason?

-Marshall likes roses. And likes red.

-How do you know he likes roses? – she accepted this reason, it was expected.

-When we were making that big cake for the Masquerade Ball, he mentioned it. He put a lot of effort into those sugar ribbons, but won’t do the roses since he _“sucked at it and would probably get hurt looking at how he insulted roses”_ , or something like that. I even made one for him, but… I lost it. Now he can look at roses anytime he wants, well, when the roses blossom, of course.

Butterscotch just listened to him, quiet in her place. She realized how strong was the bond between Prince and King. She didn’t want to think that it was not like this the other way around, but she couldn’t help it. Marshall had been a really bad boy back then.

Maybe he had changed in these years.

 

That day was chaotic for Marshall. First, his crush fainted right in front of him. He woke up to a crisis, facing his biggest fear. Marshall had played a song hard for him to remember, and could barely let out his voice. Then, the confession. It was so awkward, like he was confessing for the first time, yet he was like two hundred years old for fuck’s sake.

Gumball deserved nothing less, he had thought.

Still, the biggest rush from the night was the kiss. The first kiss, so sweet and innocent. It had been just a peck, a delicate brush of closed lips, but the feeling that it carried was not easy to forget. It was the first time he had met someone so … Gumball. He was everything what Marshall leaked, and more, but they didn’t repel each other (anymore). They were now the two sides of a coin, and he couldn’t feel any happier. His chest felt ticklish. His heart felt complete.

His bass could not rest anymore. He would make a song, a special one for him.

 

Every day, when the sun had hidden far in the horizon, he hoped Marshall Lee to arrive. Time passed, but that moment didn’t seem to come. He was starting to get nervous already, thinking that maybe that confession was a joke that went too far. He wanted to think that he was overreacting, but… what if he wasn’t?

He had been carrying the lotion on his pocket for the past days, waiting for him.

And he came. It was late already, and he was looking at the horizon from his balcony, sighing, lovesick. And he had his bass-guitar on his back, his hair considerably longer from the last time he had seen him. Gumball pouted when he saw him, trying to pull off an angry face. All he got from Marshall was a low laugh, sincere, as he was too adorable.

-Long time no see, huh?

-You took your time. I was getting worried.

-You thought that low of me?

-I thought … you regretted it.

-Never.

Marshall leaned in and kissed Gumball on his forehead, quickly floating up to be out of his reach. The embarrassment expressions of the Prince delighted the vampire.

-I was working on something. Let’s go up and I’ll show you.

-Up? Up where?

Marshall hugged the Prince carefully, waiting for Gumball to put his hands on Marshall’s back. He patted his head kindly, rubbing his finger on the Prince’s ear. Gumball reacted to it, pushing his body forward, getting closer to Marshall. He exhaled sweetly, liking the tickle feeling.

-Then, don’t let me go.

-What?

Marshall took Gumball on his arms bride style, making him fuss and blush, and flight to the top of the tree in the middle of the castle. The leaves were plenty enough to be harmless, where he dropped Gumball carefully. He sat crossing his legs, accommodating his bass on them. He stretched, inhaled deeply, and went for it.

He started slowly, indecisive. His fingers shivered a little, he was honestly nervous.

-You don’t have to worry or force yourself – Gumball said, putting his hand on top of Marshall’s – Take your time.

-I want it to be perfect, so I practiced a lot. If I mess up, I’ll cry right here.

Gumball couldn’t imagine it. Marshall crying?

The first note was sufficiently high to startle Gumball. Marshall closed his eyes and started to follow the rhythm with his head, slowly. It reminded him of four a.m., when everyone was sleeping, the wind making the leaves of the trees dance to a rain-like sound.

The music suited perfectly the night. In the sky, the stars twinkled like white jewels. The wind was cold and calm, brushing their skin, painting it reddish. He was feeling the blood rush to his cheeks as the song advanced.

 

_You are the finest pearl of them all,_  
_I’d search the seven seas to find you_  
_So sweet, your lips form a heart_  
_I can’t resist the enchant anymore_

 

 

Marshall opened his eyes when the song ended. They stared at each other like they had been doing lately, quietly, trying to say everything to the other without opening their mouths. To Gumball, it kind of worked.

It was Marshall who broke the silence. He raised one brow, smirking.

-Did you just call me fat with your eyes?

Gumball laughed at the anticlimax. He always came up with the oddest expressions when the ambiance was serious.

-I can’t, you are too much.

-Too much weight, is it? Hey, don’t laugh. Now tell me. How was it?

-The song? It was beautiful. Where did you learn it?

-I… I composed it. It was hard to come up with words to describe you. I guess it was too mellow. What is happening to me…

-It was perfect, I swear. I can’t believe you wrote it. I – Gumball didn’t know how to thank him, how to demonstrate him that he liked him to that extent, too – I can’t believe you like me that much.

-Well, yeah – Marshall chuckled, looking at him – I can’t believe myself either. I feel like a teenager.

-Well, you are. I am more mature than you.

-Not true. I do a lot of adult things you haven’t done.

-How are you so sure?

-I better be.

He got up, floating in front of Gumball. At his back, the moon was gigantic.

-How did you get the inspiration?

-I just though about you, the moments we’ve shared together. When I look at you, I can hear it. You are a sweet melody, a tender rose by the moonlight.

Rose.

-Marshall, look down there. In a year, maybe, you will see them.

-What are those?

-Roses. I – well, Butterscotch did, but I was the one who planned it, the thing is… It’s going to be full of roses. I know how much you like them.

Marshall looked at him and sighed. Roses. They were beautiful, but if you got too near, you could get hurt. He couldn’t stop thinking of Gumball like a rose, for some reason. Something deep inside of him, his strong intuition told him, that he was a rose. You can watch from afar, delight yourself with the sight. The rose is exquisite, elegant, soft as velvet. Still, a single touch can make its petals fall to the floor; if you squeeze it it’s going to break; if you don’t look after it, it’s going to die. But to get so close, in the attempt to keep it luxuriant, you must hurt yourself.

Roses has thorns.

 

-It’s going to look beautiful. You did a good job.

Gumball smiled.

 

Time went real fast when they were together. Sitting together, interlacing their pinky fingers, looking at the stars up in the space. They saw one or two shooting stars cross the sky before it started turning light blue in the distance. Gumball remembered that he had been carrying it in his pocket all this time.

-Marshall, I… I wanted to make you a gift. I know how the sun affects you.

He took it out from his pocket. A little pill-bottle with a white lotion inside.

-What is that? Did you make it?

-Exactly. I studied hard to come up with the formula, so I believe it should work. Apply some on your skin, please.

-W-What? But what is it? I don’t want to faint.

-I tested it on my own body and didn’t faint. Do you feel safe now?

-A little.

Gumball traced Marshall’s face with his smeared fingers, taking advantage of it to look at his face with detention. His cheeks were a little pink, his lips were chapped by the cold and thirst, and his eyelashes were long as ever. Gorgeous.

-Now we have to wait.

-Can I wait while facing in the opposite direction? The idea of sunrise still gives me the goosebumps.

-You haven’t told me about it. Why is that?

Marshall exhaled hard, arching his brows.

-When I was young I was careless. I fought with my mother and ran away, wanting to look for my father. It was night at first, but the sun started to rise without me realizing it. I got burnt up like a toast. I grew to hate sunrises for that reason. The pain of wanting to see my dad, the burns on my skin, and the feeling of desolation, being all alone.

Gumball patted him on the back, not wanting him to rekindle that event ever again. He noticed how yellow his skin was starting to look.

-You don’t have to turn your face around. I don’t want to hurt you, and even if there is a one percent chance of doing so, I won’t allow it.

He hugged Marshall, taking off the lotion from his face. Marshall just let him do it.

-I really appreciate how much effort you put into it, though. I feel loved.

Gumball blushed and rested one side of his face on Marshall’s head, combing his hair with one hand.

-You are loved.


	12. Cold Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Prince Gumball's birthday, yay!

Eating apples reminded him of Marshall, so he started eating them more often. Every time he left, Gumball felt an emptiness that only could be filled up by food. Butterscotch was now used to see the Prince staring at the ceiling, curse the sun, and beg her for a hug. It was not his fault, he _needed_ to embrace and to be embraced by someone, his skin ached for it. When the sun set, he always hurried to his room, without being conscious of it, to catch Marshall Lee arriving.

It was their routine by now.

Tonight, the panorama would be a little different. It was the Prince’s birthday, and like every year, a party would be held to celebrate him and to give him lots of love, obviously. The party would be planned by Butterscotch Butler and, by her decision, a close friend of the Prince. This was going to be the first time that the party was a surprise.

Gumball woke up earlier than usual, unamused about the day. He was already like 59, but this birthday was going to be different. At least, he hoped so. His spirits were low today, despite how much he liked the day of his birthdate. He remembered how much time he had expected Marshall to appear on the balcony last night, but the vampire never did.

Butterscotch entered the room carrying a tray on her little candy hands. It was tea and a piece of blueberry’s cake, one of the Prince’s favorite. He would have preferred an apple’s one.

-Your Majesty, good morning. How did you sleep?

-I’ve had better nights. Thank you.

She placed the tray on Gumball’s lap, above the sheets. He expected her to say something, but a thought flashed on his mind. She was new, maybe she didn’t know that it was his birthday today. Should he have told her? Now that he realized it, maybe the candy people didn’t come to an agreement about the party, as they were always too indecisive. Maybe there wouldn’t be a party today.

-Prince, the candy people will attend a party in the woods outside the castle, would you like to come along?

-What? In the woods? – the candy people didn’t like to get out of the kingdom in usual circumstances. If they were going to do the party there, then… - I’ll go. What is the party theme?

-None, you can arrive at the sun set.

When the sun already set, then?

He giggled when Butterscotch left. It was evident that the candy people wouldn’t go into the woods just like that, except if someone else that was used to wander there a lot convinced them.

 

He adjusted his crown for the four-millionth time looking at himself in the big mirror. The coil of his hair still bothered him; it was too fluffy, and it made his head look too little and round. His shoes were fancy but standing for a long period of time with them on would make him uncomfortable. Everything was right, but at the same time, nothing was. He was anxious, unable to sit down and let the hours pass like any other day. He walked around his room, thinking about his suit, checking the time, picking up a book and leaving it, forming a giant pile on his desk, without even reading the title. There was still time until dawn, when he could finally get out of his room “in surprise”, so he walked to the balcony to breathe some fresh air. It was windy, enough to mess up his perfectly combed hair, making him angry. He tried to fix it, and while he was doing it, he could feel someone’s else’s eyes on him. He moved down his arms to have a better view, expecting to see Marshall, but no one was there. The breeze suddenly felt cold, making him sneeze, so he decided to put on a warm coat before leaving.

He left the castle alongside Butterscotch. They talked about trivial matters such as the weather, tomorrow’s menu, the rose garden and so on. It helped Gumball relieve his anxiety. Butterscotch had to endure an entire road of the Prince telling her how he and Marshall Lee met, and basically, how much he hated him back then. She assented at everything like it was a reflex, focusing on their surroundings. She could feel that they were being observed, and in the worst scenario, chased. The Prince was too immersed in his storytelling, so he didn’t notice how cold the wind was blowing.

They were almost arriving to their destination; the music could already be heard. Gumball’s chest was thumping, his heart racing in excitement.

 

 

Butterscotch hurried towards the forest. She stood in the middle of the celebration, everyone pointing confetti canons at her; some of them shoot, some did not. Marshall walked towards her dropping the piece of strawberry he himself made.

-Where is him? Why isn’t he with you?

She took a few seconds to regulate her breathe. It was hard to tell the multitude, but maybe, it was harder to tell Marshall Lee.

-He was kidnapped.

 

 

Gumball felt his limbs freezing. He was imprisoned in a tiny cage made of ice, on top of ice floor; the walls, and oh, the ceiling was made of ice too. It was like a huge refrigerator, and if he didn’t escape soon, he would become a piece of ice, too.   
The woman that captured him was tall, had long silver hair and a crown at the top of her head. Why would she want to kidnap him? And it was just a few paces away from the place of the party. He had been so close, and now he was really, _really far_. She carried him for miles in the air; he had shouted at her countless times, and she, getting tired of it, froze his lips. Now he found himself in the top of a mountain, the most far he had been ever from his home. Maybe this was… her kingdom? So, that made her the-

He started mumbling, unable to articulate a word. With a few tries his lips warmed up.

-Ice Queen? Is that your name?

The woman jumped, startled. She was walking in circles at the other side of the room, but as soon as she heard Gumball, she ran towards him.

-How did you know it? Did you know me? – she looked surprised; rather than surprised, she was honored. That was for just a few seconds, before her expression turned into arrogance – Well, of course you know of me. But if you know about me… Then why didn’t you invite me to your party, Prince? If I am not going to that party, then you are not, either.

She shot something like ice into the wall, then crossed her arms. It was not that big of a surprise that she reacted like a spoiled kid, but… was she really doing this because of the party?

Gumball tried to act polite overcoming his nervousness. He was fearing for his life, too. In the end, how much could a piece of gum survive this cold?

-Well, it’s because it was a _surprise party_ , even _I_ didn’t know that that party was going to be held. My butler was leading me there. If I were the one who organized it, I would have invited you, of course.

-…Really? And why were they planning to throw a party in your honor?

It was easy to persuade someone like this, and for one second, he could only feel relief that in the past years he only threw parties inside the castle. It was easier, fancier and safer. Damn that innovative vampire.

-Because today is my birthday – Gumball said, leading a hand to his chest.

The Ice Queen looked amazed, like she never heard a concept like that before. Then, her expression changed to one of sadness.

-Oh, Prince! I’ve never had a birthday party before, now I’m feeling even more sad…!

She tumbled into the floor, and Gumball could not tell if her cries were sincere or just a scene. He felt pity for her, but… he still was inside a cage. An uncomfortable cage too.

-If you let me out, we can go together to the party, I promise you. But we must go soon, or else, maybe when we arrive the party will be over.

She reacted to that argument, assenting. She dried the tears with her dress sleeve, while with the other hand the opened the cage. It was a relief to get out of there; he could now breathe correctly, stretching his limbs to wake up his muscles. He didn’t notice until he was finished that the Ice Queen was observing him intently, her hands on her flushed cheeks. Oh oh.

-Then… Ice Queen? Shall we get going? – Gumball said nervously, trying to deviate her attention – The guests are waiting for us.

Her dress acquired its flared form once again, the blue fabric brushing the floor just superficially. She looked at him from his crown to his shoes, grinning like she was checking out a good piece of art.

-Thinking it better, why don’t we spend your special day here, together? We can play some games.

Gumball was ready to refuse, but how could he do it? She could use her magic on him, maybe killing him.

-But it’s not a party if there’s just two of us. Queen, we should g-

-Oh, how lovely is the way in which you call me Queen! – her cheeks flushed one more time. She started spinning all around him, like she was fantasizing – It’s so nice to be called like that by a Prince! It’s the first time!

So… she was not royalty?

-Prince, I think we are going to enjoy each other’s presence a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (kind of) disappeared for (a lot) but I'm (kind of) back! I'll upload the rest of the chapter soon hopefully 
> 
> I'm also working on another project, and that one..... sucks all of my ideas!


	13. 12.5

Hello! So this is not a chapter, but a huge SORRY letter for all of you... who have started reading this story.  
I initially wanted to write a really long story involving details of how Marshall Lee and Gumball ended their relationship; in the end, it was my headcanon situated on the real story that is Adventure Time.  
So, this is my first published work, but around the same time I started this one, I also started writing another fics... so they totally dried my brain, and now that months have passed I look back at this work and feel so sorry for the people that wanted it to continue...  
Since I finished my classes for this year I may come back for this work, but I'm still not sure  
Thank you to everyone who have read this!

**Author's Note:**

> Please add some comments, constructive criticism and ideas if you want! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
